GW 31 : …sur son corps endormi
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Papillon 2/2 : Alors que Heero se reconstruit physiquement et mentalement aux cotés de Duo, une ombre plane sur les G-boys. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins (a) yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des go-boys ne m'appartient

Genre : Romance et pseudo action

Parce que « Une aile de papillon… » n'était qu'un prélude à ce que je voulais vraiment écrire, voici une fanfic qui en est la suite directe. D'avance pardon, si cela laisse à désirer à vos yeux car romance, fleur bleue et pseudo action sont de retour lol ;p

Pour les lecteurs n'ayant pas lu « Une aile de papillon », cette histoire peut se suivre sans trop de soucis. Il vous suffit pour cela de lire le Prologue et Epilogue de la précédente fanfic, histoire d'avoir au moins l'explication de « l'état physique » d'Heero

* * *

**…sur son corps endormi.**

* * *

**Prologue**

x

Au cœur d'une villa de grand standing, un homme de stature moyenne et d'origine asiatique se servait un verre de son meilleur Wisky, dans le confort d'un salon feutré à la moquette blanche irréprochable. A quelques mètres de lui, son subalterne, suivi lui-même de ses seconds, attendait qu'on lui donne la parole.

- Avons-nous des résultats Monsieur King ?

- Nous sommes en instance de trouver le nom de l'homme responsable des assassinats Monsieur.

- En instance, hum… ?

- Oui, il s'agirait d'un membre des Preventers. Nous avons son signalement. Nous n'attendons que le retour d'un contact dans l'organisation pour qu'il nous confirme son identité.

- Je vois.

Soupirant, l'homme se dirigea à l'autre extrémité du bar pour prendre deux blocs de glace et les placer posément au cœur du liquide ambré. De part la fenêtre, tous pouvaient voir les hautes collines délimitant le plus luxueux quartier de Sank-Kingdom

Les glaçons déposés dans le verre de Wisky, l'homme reprit en main son pistolet délaissé sur le bar, pour se tourner vers son subalterne.

- Si je ne peux cacher mon désagrément de constater que cela vous a pris autant de temps, je suis satisfait que nous arrivions enfin à un résultat.

- Merci Monsieur

- Ce n'est rien. Tout travail mérite récompense. Aussi…

Fixant son homme, c'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'il tira, sa balle terminant sa course au centre du front de son interlocuteur.

- Monsieur Claus ?

Avançant d'un pas à son nom, l'un des deux hommes ayant accompagné la victime s'inclina avec respect face à son patron.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Je vous serais grés d'être plus rapide que votre prédécesseur.

- Oui, monsieur. Merci monsieur.

Sans plus attendre, l'homme soudainement promu chef à la place de feu son prédécesseur, sorti sans un mot, ni un regard pour le corps encore chaud d'un homme brillant qui n'avait pas eu la chance de trouver suffisamment vite les informations si impatiemment attendues par leur patron.

xxxxxxxxxx

Satisfait de sa journée qui se terminait sur un chaud soleil de printemps, Duo déposa son pain fraichement acquis à la boulangerie du coin de la rue, aux cotés de ses clefs de voitures sur le meuble de l'entrée.

Non loin de la cuisine traînait un fauteuil roulant, vide de tout occupant.

- Heero ?

- Dans le jardin !

Toujours souriant, Duo laissa tomber sa veste sur le canapé du salon, avant de sortir sur la terrasse.

- Où es-t… je vois.

- Tu vois quoi ?

- Rien, rien.

Amusé par la situation, Duo rejoint Heero sur l'herbe.

A son tour, il s'allongea sur le dos, tachant de voir ce que Heero pouvait ainsi observer avec autant d'ardeur. Et à la vue de ce qu'il attendait depuis des semaines, Duo ne pu camoufler un énième sourire. A ce rythme, on allait finir par le prendre pour un doux débile.

- Ca fait longtemps ?

- Depuis ce matin. Vers 10h.

- Hum hum. Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas ici depuis – un coup d'œil sur sa montre – près de 7 heures ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Dois-je vraiment répondre à la question ?

Pour toute réponse, Duo eut droit à une touffe d'herbes fraîchement arrachée sur le visage.

- Héééé !

- Ca t'apprendra à te foutre de moi.

- Je suis choqué Monsieur Yuy, je ne me serais jamais permit une telle familiarité.

Et alors que Duo réagissait aussitôt en balançant autant de pâquerette au visage d'Heero, ce dernier tenta de se redresser. Mais plus rapide, Duo le coinça sous son corps, prêt à en découdre avec lui.

L'espace d'un instant, leur regarde se croisèrent.

Et l'attaque en règle se transforma en une plus douce remise en contact.

S'abaissant finalement avec douceur, c'est non sans tendresse que Duo apposa ses lèvres chaude sur la temps gauche d'Heero, avant de descendre un peu plus bas, vers l'arcade sourcilière, puis sa petite fossette, avant de se laisser rouler sur l'herbe, entraînant avec lui, le corps léger du métis.

Heero se réinstalla de sorte à conserver un contact physique avec le corps de Duo, tout en observant à nouveau le nid de moineaux venus s'installer en bas du toit de leur maison. Une petite demeure située de plein pied au cœur d'un quartier résidentiel des plus populaires. Un lieu calme et serein où ils avaient su trouver le statut rêvé de « monsieur tout le monde ».

- Tu vas leur donner un nom ?

- Duo… Ce sont des moineaux. On ne donne pas de nom à des oiseaux sauvages.

- Bah quoi, ce ne sont pas n'importe quels moineaux, ce sont les nôtres ! Tu as nourrit leurs parents tous l'hiver en plaçant ces boules de graisses dans le jardin.

- Je ne préfère même pas répondre à ça

- C'est ça boude !

- On mange quoi ce soir ?

- T'as pas un peu l'impression que tu me zappes le sujet là ?

- J'ai faim.

- Parfait ! Si tu me laisses me relever, je peux préparer mes Pasta El Carbonara en moins de vingt minutes !

- C'est bien.

Finalement, Heero délaissa les oiseaux pour se replier complètement sur le corps chaud de Duo.

Loin de le lui reprocher, ce dernier l'entoura avec force de ses bras.

Malgré le temps et la très bonne évolution de sa remise en conditions physique, les phases de joie s'alternaient toujours aussi brutalement avec des instants de profond désespoir, ou de plus simple crise d'angoisse comme à l'instant. Mais armés de toutes leurs expériences passées, si Heero avait appris à les exprimer clairement, Duo savait lui parfaitement y faire face, offrant la réponse adéquate à toute situation. C'était si simple. Après tant d'année coupée de tout contact humain, il suffisait juste d'offrir au métis un peu de chaleur humaine. Si simple et pourtant si important à la sauvegarde de leur miraculé.

- Tu sais quoi Heero ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai des nouvelles supères fraîches de notre petit dragon !

- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi.

- Il n'est pas là, il n'en souffre pas.

- Duo…

- Ok, ok. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai enfin réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau !

- A savoir ?

- Il est amoureux ! D'un jeune comptable bossant chez les Preventers.

- C'est bien pour lui, non ?

- Et comment ! J'ai fais des pieds et des mains tout l'après-midi pour le convaincre de nous l'amener un week-end, qu'on puisse enfin connaître cet être extraordinaire qui a pu ainsi le toucher au cœur. Mais ce fut sans succès.

- Laisse-lui du temps. Si c'est récent, je ne suis pas sûr que nous rencontrer vas beaucoup l'aider. Je dirais même qu'une seule petite heure en notre compagnie risquerait plus sûrement de le faire fuir.

- Bien sur que non.

- Duo.

- Hum ?

- Promet moi une chose ?

- Quoi Heero ?

- Laisse-le aller à son rythme.

Aux yeux le fixant avec intensité, Duo ne se dépara pas de son sourire joyeux.

- Tu sais bien que oui.

Satisfait, Heero se laissa de nouveau reposer de tout son poids contre le torse de Duo, juste heureux de se sentir légèrement soulever par la respiration profonde de son ami.

S'il devait à nouveau se trouver immobilisé à vie, il ne voudrait pas d'autre position.

Et alors que Duo murmurait subitement une vieille chanson de country, sur les espoirs d'un cow-boy retrouvant sa belle après des années d'errance, il remerciait une énième fois le ciel de cette seconde chance qu'on lui offrait de vivre, fermant doucement ses yeux sur un repos sans heurts.

A suivre

* * *

Nous voici donc au début d'une nouvelle fanfic qu'il va m'être au demeurant plus difficile de publier rapidement. Car comme pour la précédente, pour un souci de cohérence, il me faut /- écrire tous les chapitre en même temps. De ce fait, je pense que mes updates seront plus proches au départ de « toutes les deux à trois semaines » que de « toutes les semaines » (d'autant qu'en gros ce sera fic ou scantrad, ne pouvant tout faire en même temps, faute cruel de temps libre).

En esperant que cela vous donnera quand même envie de la suivre.

A très vite, j'espère.

mimi yuy


	2. 1 Rennaissance d'un corps

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins (a) yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des go-boys ne m'appartient

Genre : Romance, vie courante et pseudo action…

Un premier chapitre tout en guimauve. Qui ne sert pas à grand-chose. Mais le pire c'est que ce n'est pas le dernier dans le genre lol ;) Peu d'intérêt donc à part me faire plaisir et accessoirement placer un premier « lieu » : la maison de Heero et Duo ;p. En attendant la suite, bonne lecture quand même lol !

* * *

**…sur son corps endormi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Renaissance d'un corps.**

x

L'organisation avait mise les bouchées doubles et payée plus que de raison un nombre incalculable d'informateurs. Mais l'information était enfin entre leurs mains !

D'ici peu, Monsieur Tang, leur leader à tous, serait enfin satisfait.

L'identité du traitre vérifié, la toile de la vengeance s'était dés lors instauré autour de la cible.

Et bientôt… Il n'en resterait plus rien !

xxxxxxxxxx

Ouvrant les yeux, Heero eut, comme chaque matin depuis sa renaissance, un court instant de panique. Celle liée à l'incertitude perpétuelle que sa vie actuelle n'était pas un rêve et que le cauchemar de la nuit passée – celui où il était toujours paralysé – n'était pas à contrario la vraie vie à laquelle il tentait psychologiquement d'échapper.

Mais des preuves distinctes, le rassurèrent aussitôt. Déjà, il n'était pas sur le dos. Jamais depuis sa renaissance, il n'avait plus trouvé le sommeil en cette position. Sur le ventre, en position du fœtus, en chien de fusils, ou mieux encore en cuillère, le corps ferme de Duo contre lui… Tout valait mieux que de dormir sur le dos !

La seconde preuve, s'il en fallait, était la présence de son fauteuil roulant non loin du lit. Symbole d'une souffrance sans nom. Et s'il se savait mentalement encore fragile, il n'en avait pas moins l'intime conviction de ne pas avoir pu « rêver » la douleur induite par les souffrances vécues pour sortir de ce fichu fauteuil.

La troisième, toujours la même, la vue de sa main et l'instant de doute à savoir s'il pourrait à nouveau la bouger. Ses doigts se mouvant sans la moindre difficulté, il pu enfin respirer.

A la vue du radio réveil situé près du lit, Heero su que Duo ne serait pas dans la maison.

Il s'était réveillé trop tard. Dommage. Mais ils étaient samedi et si le dimanche, la grasse mâtiné était de mise, le samedi, Duo se levait à son « heure » pour faire un petit footing. Un instant qui n'était qu'à lui et que Heero respectait comme tel.

En attendant, il avait comme à chaque fois, inconsciemment glissé de son coté du lit une fois la place libéré. Respirant la douce fragrance du parfum de Duo sur l'oreiller devenu sien, Heero combattit sa léthargie en s'étirant doucement. Après quoi, il dut se résoudre à se lever.

Un pied sur le sol, un second, une main sur la table de nuit, l'autre prenant un appuie ferme sur le lit et l'ascension eu lieu. La première tentative réussie, c'est d'un pas ferme qu'il franchit le couloir en direction de la salle de bain. Bientôt deux mois que ses jambes étaient de nouveau capables de supporter son poids. Presque dix jours où l'on pouvait dire qu'il « marchait » presque normalement. Il y avait encore beaucoup de travail pour arriver à une démarche qui ne semble pas suspecte et surtout qui puisse durer plus de dix minutes. Mais c'était si miraculeux pour lui-même qu'il s'en satisfaisait pour l'instant.

Entrant dans la grande salle de bain aussi spacieuse que fonctionnelle, Heero enleva son short et tee-shirt utilisé en guise de pyjama pour prendre sa douche matinale. Mais comme chaque matin, il prit avant tout, un instant pour s'observer quelques secondes devant le grand miroir.

Ce n'était pas par narcissisme qu'il agissait de la sorte. Mais par besoin de retrouver l'image passée qu'il avait de lui : celle d'un corps athlétique, musclé et ferme.

La première fois qu'il s'était revu entier face au jugement du miroir, le résultat lui avait semblé mille fois pire que l'observation directe de ses yeux sans cet intermédiaire : Un corps famélique, dénué de tout muscle, recouvert d'ecchymoses et d'escarres ; Un visage creux, des cernes abyssales, des bras rachitiques. La psychologue le lui ayant toujours refusé quand il se trouvait encore dans la demeure de Quatre, rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle vision !

Il aurait du attendre qu'elle l'y autorise. Cela devait se faire progressivement. Ils avaient d'ailleurs déjà travaillé sur son visage et sur ses mains avant que lui n'agisse aussi stupidement. Mais avec le déménagement de la demeure de Quatre à cette maison, il avait eu la possibilité de tricher. Alors dés la première nuit, il s'était évadé de sa chambre faite commune avec Duo, pour venir jusqu'en ce lieu. Duo y avait bien placé un drap pour cacher leur reflet le temps que l'interdiction soit levée. Mais ne pouvant plus attendre, Heero l'avait tiré pour enfin se voir. Et ne faisant pas les choses à moitié, il avait bien prit soin d'enlever ses vêtements de nuit pour que rien ne soit caché à ses yeux. Un résultat finalement si pathétique, que dans la panique d'un haut le cœur, il était tombé de son fauteuil. La visite nocturne dans cette salle de bain devenue subitement l'antre du diable, s'était donc terminée par son corps nu affalé sur le sol carrelé, tandis qu'il vomissait le peu qu'il avait pu consommer durant son diner.

Duo l'avait découvert dans cette position, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, dans l'espoir de retrouver ensuite la force physique de remonter sur son fauteuil. Loin de lui reprocher quoique ce soit, il l'avait soutenu et non porté jusqu'à son siège avant de l'aider à enfiler un peignoir pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid.

D'ailleurs, dés lors où son corps avait recouvré sa capacité à se mouvoir par lui-même, jamais Duo ou l'un des leurs n'avait plus agit avec lui comme avec une poupée. Ils prenaient tous bien garde à toujours l'aider à agir et non à agir à sa place. Toute une subtilité qui avait rendu pour lui chaque tache douloureuse et compliquée. Mais une attitude qui lui avait aussi rendu toute sa fierté et son statut d'homme à part entière. Il n'était pas un enfant incapable ! Juste un adulte handicapé. Une nuance importante pour son rétablissement psychique.

Et à cet instant, six mois après cette soirée où Duo pour son anniversaire l'avait fait se tenir debout pour la première fois depuis son accident, Heero n'avait plus honte de son corps.

Oh, il n'était toujours pas beau. Mais le mot maigre était remplaçable par mince. Sa peau fine et pâle n'était plus recouverte d'aucune tache ou marque quelconque. A peine un bleu sur la cuisse droite, pour avoir été poussé par inadvertance vers un coin de table à l'hôpital.

Glissant ses mains sur son torse, il pouvait aussi voir se redessiner doucement mais surement des lignes abdominales, à l'image de ses bras qui avaient eux déjà retrouvé toutes leurs forces et vivacité.

Bientôt, il serait à nouveau comme avant. Chaque matin, il se le promettait comme un mantra à ne pas oublier pour la journée à passer.

Satisfait que le fruit de ses efforts soit enfin visible, il fit quelque pas vers les toilettes pour se soulager. Instant d'intense satisfaction que de pouvoir à nouveau agir debout et non assit « comme une fille ». Un détail ultime qui plus qu'un autre lui avait redonné le sentiment d'être un homme. Etre propre, se sentir propre. C'était un besoin si vital pour un adulte, que de perdre cette faculté l'avait à elle seule rendu littéralement fou. Il avait eu si honte de se faire laver chaque jour par ces femmes qui le langeait tel un bébé… Jamais de sa vie il n'avait connu tel abaissement. Et sa psy avait beau tenter de lui faire comprendre que personne et encore moins ses amis ne voyait ces actes comme dégradant. Rien n'y faisait quant à sa honte sur ce sujet. Bien au contraire.

Mais tout cela était loin à présent. Si loin de son état d'esprit actuel, qu'il avait retrouvé l'acceptation de son corps et… plus encore le retour à ses envies d'un plus. Non pas de douceur et d'affection ! Deux nécessités, somme toute, humaines que Duo lui offrait abondamment avec toute la générosité qui le caractérisait. Mais des besoins et désirs d'étreintes passionnées, voir brusques et animales. De façon plus terre à terre, l'homme qu'il était avait constaté le retour de ses érections matinales en même temps que de très fortes envies de sexe. Si toute envie de sexualité s'était faite absente durant les très longs mois de sa rééducation intensive. Aujourd'hui que la douleur la plus violente était passée, il lui semblait que tout son corps hurlait pour qu'il lui soit accorder de quoi combler ce si subit sentiment de manque. Ne lui restait donc plus qu'à l'exprimer clairement à la source de ses envies.

Sur ce sujet aussi, il s'était confié au docteur Trojman. Mais, le fait que ce soit une femme rendait ses conseils sur ce point… difficilement en accord avec son quotidien. Car elle avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas bien compliqué de demander à Duo de lui faire l'amour. Elle oubliait un peu vite le rapport complexe qu'ils partageaient.

Pas que Duo ne serait pas d'accord. Il était un fait certain que ce n'était même pas sujet à doute.

Mais à ce jeu des faux-semblants, le plus gêné ne serait peut-être pas celui qu'on croit.

A force de penser à ce genre de chose, Heero choisit de finir de se morfondre sous la douche. Instant d'intimité parfaite pour soulager sa brusque tension sexuelle. Quoiqu'il pense des techniques d'approche de son Psy, il était temps qu'il agisse. Car sa main couverte de gel douche n'était vraiment plus suffisante pour le contenter.

xxxxxxxxx

La maison qu'il habitait étant équipée dans ses moindres recoins de structures pour handicapé, Heero avait pu dés leur emménagement évoluer dans toute la demeure sans aucune aide. Duo y avait tenu ! Que ces lieux puissent devenir leur maison à eux deux, dés le premier jour ! Aussi avait-il prit le temps nécessaire pour installer tous les équipements utiles pouvant lui venir en aide. Tant et si bien qu'il pouvait s'y mouvoir aussi bien en fauteuil, qu'en canne ou juste d'une lenteur abusive.

La maison tout entière pouvait être maitrisée par n'importe quel handicape. Et pourtant, ces améliorations n'avaient pas été grand-chose à la vue des travaux entrepris par Duo pour faire du même lieu une demeure de haute sécurité. Mais sur ce point, on ne pouvait leur reprocher de vieilles habitudes. Car mises à part les conséquences de sa maladie associée à son accident, Heero comme Duo, gardaient avant tout des séquelles d'une jeunesse vécue dans la guerre. Un passé commun, violent et cruel qui les empêchait encore parfois de dormir. Mais sur ce point aussi, leur psy commençait à gagner du terrain. Curieuse comme une fouine qui ne lâche jamais prise, Heero devait bien admettre qu'elle n'en possédait pas moins un talent certain pour apaiser leur âme.

Finalement, Heero sortit de sa chambre où il venait de s'habiller. Posant une main sur la rampe fixée le long du mur du couloir, il dépassa ainsi les portes de la salle de bain et de la chambre d'ami, autres pièces composant cette partie de leur maison. Au bout du long couloir bardé de fenêtres, Heero traversa le hall d'entrée pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Large et ouverte sur le salon, il pouvait de son emplacement profiter de l'immense baie vitrée donnant vue sur un jardin non moins vaste. La demeure étant conçue de plein pied, le plafond était haut d'un double étage, laissant ainsi entrer toute la lumière du jour. Un lieu finalement restreint en surface mais muni d'un si grand volume qu'Heero avait eu le coup de cœur. Il ne pouvait subsister de sentiment de claustrophobie en ce lieu. Mais Duo s'en était trouvé quitte de commander pour la maison entière des vitres blindées d'ultra haute résistance. Si lui voulait de l'espace, Duo désirait de la sécurité. Ils avaient pu grâce au ciel concilier les deux. Enfin… grâce à Quatre surtout. Car si Duo s'était chargé de faire lui-même quelques travaux et de surveiller les plus importants, nécessaires pour transformer cette demeure peu commune en une pure perfection, Quatre en avait surtout payé la majeur partie, comme cadeaux de crémaillère…

Tout à ses pensées, Heero commença à préparer une sorte de brunch avec calme et méthode, non sans avoir allumé au préalable l'une des nombreuses radios de la maison.

Depuis sa reprise de la parole, il avait du résoudre une difficulté de taille. Le besoin vital de s'exprimer à nouveau et le malaise non moins excessive de parler seul, sans paraitre fou. Sa psy, sur ce point, lui avait tout simplement proposé le chant. Lui répondant qu'il ne se voyait pas sortir des vocalises, elle l'avait traité de crétin. Qu'elle imaginait plus un murmure, sorte de playback sur une musique qu'il écouterait et qui camouflerait sans difficulté le son de sa propre voix pour que personne ne se doute de rien.

D'abord réticent, Heero avant tenté l'expérience et du avouer que cela était effectivement une bonne idée. Alors depuis, rares étaient les instants où il n'était pas accompagné de musique pour chanter en un murmure sur les paroles entendues. Même Duo c'était mit à chanter sans honte, ni la moindre indisposition, pour lui permettre le cas échéant de profiter de sa voix de casserole – dixit l'intéressé lui-même – pour s'exprimer à son couvert.

C'est donc ainsi, sur le tempo d'une mélodie des années soixante d'Avant Colonie, qu'Heero s'investit avec attention à la réalisation de son Brunch.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Duo était de retour.

L'ayant entendu faire de la vaisselle dans la cuisine, il se contenta de lui crier un simple :

- Vais à la douche !

A cette information, Heero eut l'envie de l'y rejoindre. Après tout, c'était peut-être ça, la solution pour lui faire part de son envie d'un peu plus. Mais le temps qu'il sorte de ses songes et finisse par faire son choix, Duo était dans la cuisine l'embrassant gentiment à l'arrière de son cou. Se coulant dans son dos, il glissa ses bras sous les siens, pour atteindre l'évier et y couper le robinet d'eau.

- Fait attention, tu vas finir par te bruler les doigts.

Un moment d'inattention. Ce n'était qu'un simple moment d'inattention. Mais ses doigts oubliés sous le jet d'eau chaude qui à cet instant, brulait littéralement, n'était pas la preuve dont Heero avait besoin pour prouver à Duo qu'il pouvait se débrouiller définitivement seul. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer, Duo lui-même le lui assurait avec douceur.

- Ce n'est rien qu'une faute d'inattention Heero. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Devant l'inaction d'Heero, Duo ne s'éloigna pas tout de suite.

Reposant son visage sur l'épaule du brun, il attendit patiemment.

Joue contre joue, ses bras serrant la taille fine d'Heero, il patienta le temps qu'il fallait

Et comme si le mode pause d'une vidéo était enlevé, la vie reprit aussi subitement son cours.

- J'ai fait un cheese-cake en plus des œufs frits.

- Merveille des merveilles. J'adore ça, merci.

Un dernier baiser déposé sur son cou et Duo se détacha enfin, prêt à en découdre avec son petit déjeuner. C'est d'ailleurs sans scrupule qu'il s'installa coté salon, derrière le bar, dans l'attente qu'on l'y serve. Sous ses fesses, un tabouret aux pieds coupés placée sur l'estrade en bois, elle-même disposées avec son plan incliné pour permettre au résident du fauteuil roulant d'être au bon niveau, s'il souhaitait lui aussi profiter de cet endroit.

Une astuce installée par Duo pour qu'ils profitent tous deux des moindres recoins de leur maison.

Voyant venir une assiette copieuse d'œuf et bacon justement grillé et gardé au chaud par leur four, Duo se régala d'avance. Heero n'avait pas son pareil pour préparer de délicieux petit déj'. Et handicape ou pas, il se collait à cette tache depuis le tout début de leur emménagement.

- Bon appétit.

- Bon appétit.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pas forcément très à l'aise devant son patron après les évènements passés, le jeune homme d'origine Russe se présenta devant son supérieur. A sa plus grande stupéfaction la moquette blanche des lieux était toujours aussi immaculé qu'au jour de la perte de son prédécesseur : Monsieur King.

- Monsieur Tang.

- Monsieur Claus !! Auriez-vous des nouvelles pour moi ?

- Tout à fait. Le traitre a été ciblé et vos meilleurs nettoyeurs sont en place. La traque a commencé.

- Parfait. Tout est parfait.

Et de façon presque surprenante, Nicholas Claus se vit regagner ses quartiers… vivant.

xxxxxxxxxx

En ce lundi matin, l'humeur était calme et la route dénuée de bouchon.

Débutait-là, la première journée d'une nouvelle semaine où tout se déroulerait comme à l'habitude. Pour Heero, cela se résumait à : une mâtinée passée à la clinique militaire pour ses séances de rééducation, un déjeuné en compagnie de Duo, suivi d'une visite un jour sur deux à sa Psy. Le reste du temps, il le passerait dans l'espace paisible de leur maison. Une mécanique sans surprise, ni nouveauté, qui occupait ses journées depuis près d'une demi-année. Duo de son coté alternait entre un suivi pointu de ses exercices physiques et d'innombrables missions de consultant au sein d'une poignée de services de Recherche médicale affiliés aux Preventers. Deux rôles qu'il prenait très au sérieux ! Cela lui permettait de rester près de lui, pour le soutenir et l'aider efficacement, tout en ayant une vraie occupation extérieure. Rester l'un sur l'autre toute la journée durant aurait fini par leur être néfaste… Tout était donc rodé à la perfection, sans lassitude, ni anicroche !

Du moins jusqu'alors….

Assit à la place du passager, Heero ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

Mais après en avoir parlé au docteur Trojman et fait son choix la semaine passée, il devait poursuivre la mise en application de sa décision et aller jusqu'au bout, en commençant pas en informer Duo.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il commença par baisser le son de l'autoradio.

- Duo.

- Hum ?

- Je ne rentrerais pas directement demain.

- Bien. Tu veux que je t'accompagne quand même à la clinique ou tu préfères y aller seul du coup ?

- Je…

Voyant parfaitement Heero bloqué sur la réponse, Duo lui sourit tendrement. C'était si dur de lever ses derniers blocages.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté Heero. Nous sommes deux personnes adultes. Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. Nos seules contraintes l'un envers l'autre ne sont que celles liées à deux personnes vivant dans un même lieu. Il est plus agréable de savoir si tu rentres ou pas le soir que je ne m'inquiète pas inutilement et inversement. Mais passé ce détail, tu n'as aucune explication à me donner Heero. Tu es libre de tes mouvements et de vivre comme tu l'entends.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer son cœur battant à tout rompre, Heero, garda encore un peu le silence avant de s'expliquer.

- Je le sais, mais…

- …Quatre possède toujours sa tutelle sur ta personne… Cela fait plus de six mois que vous avez déposé une demande d'annulation. Je comprends ton impatience et agacement sur la question, mais la décision de justice ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas ca.

- Alors quoi ?

Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, Duo apercevant une Grande Surface non loin d'eux, choisi de s'y rendre pour se garer sur le parking. Ceci fait, il se tourna vers son passager.

- Alors quoi, Heero ?

- Je voudrais me rendre… chez un Tatoueur, demain. Mais je crains que ce genre de choix ne vous paraisse à toi ou les médecins choisis pour décider de me rendre ou pas mon indépendance légale, comme une attitude puérile et enfantine.

- Je ne vois rien de puérile dans cette envie. Tu veux te faire quoi ? Percing ou tatouage ?

- Tatouage.

- Et t'as déjà une idée du motif et de l'endroit où le placer ?

- Oui…

Aux pommettes rougissantes de Heero, Duo le trouva adorable.

- Je peux en savoir plus ?

- Pour que tu ailles te moquer de moi dans les vingt minutes qui suivent, auprès des autres ? Non.

- Aller !!

- Je ne te permettrais pas d'utiliser ce genre d'inforamtion comme matière à faire parler Wufei

- Comment t'as su ? Enfin, non ! Je voulais dire : Comment Oses-tu pensez ca de moi ?

Au regard peu dupe de Heero, l'expression outrée de Duo fondit comme neige au soleil.

- C'est bon. Je ne lui dirais rien. Il n'empêche que ca aurait pu marcher. Un secret contre un autre secret !

- Idiot !

- J'aime bien quand tu te révoltes.

Appuyé contre son siège, Duo observait avec bonheur son ami. Après tant de mois difficiles assimilables à de la pure torture, Heero avait vaincu le plus dur de sa rééducation. Il ne leur restait plus que du meilleur pour leur proche avenir et cela les remplissait d'une telle sérénité qu'il se sentait entouré de coton depuis quelques semaines. Avait-on seulement le droit d'être aussi heureux ? Il espérait que oui. Comme il priait pour que cette perfection ne soit pas qu'illusoire et qu'elle perdure dans le temps. Il appréciait tant cette relation instaurée si simplement entre Heero et lui.

- Moi aussi Duo.

Se tournant vers lui, appuyé à son tour contre son siège, Heero lui souriait sans honte. Il y avait eu tant de chemin parcouru pour obtenir ce simple sourire sans qu'il ne cache douleur et souffrance. Tant de chemin parcouru pour en être arrivée là : stationné au centre d'un parking désert, une poignée de fourmi bien heureuses au creux de l'estomac…

A suivre.

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est un premier chapitre « proche » de l'épilogue dans son ton et dans sa forme. Mais rassurez vous les autres G-boys seront bientôt de retour ! Je prends juste mon temps ;p Petit prélude donc pour le chapitre suivant qui va nous renvoyer dans le passé. (Mais promis je ne jouerais pas trop au yoyo. Juste voulu mettre en place un état stable et heureux, avant de vous relater ce qui mena à cette stabilité)

La semaine prochaine ce sera scantrad Haru, donc point d'update de cette fic puisque mon choix pour tout avancer est définitivement d'alterner les deux !

mimi yuy


	3. 2 Money Peny ou Miss marple ? HS

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins (a) yahoo . fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des go-boys ne m'appartient

Genre : Romance, vie courante et pseudo action…

Enfin la suite de « sur mon corps endormi » ! Je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolée du temps qui s'est écoulé entre son début et ce chapitre mais comme certain le savent déjà, j'ai nombre d'explications sérieuses pour l'expliquer.

**Maintenant, au vu du temps passé, voici un nano résumé de ce qui précéda ce chapitre :**

Suite à une explosion dans les Dock de Sank survenue au cours d'une mission d'infiltration dans une affaire de trafic de drogue, Heero, seul survivant, tombe dans le coma. A son réveil, 3 mois plus tard, il découvre que son corps est entièrement paralysé, l'empêchant d'avoir le moindre contact avec le monde extérieur. Avec l'aide de ses anciens compagnons d'arme, réagissant chacun à leur manière, le jeune homme réussi à ne pas tomber dans la folie mentale, ainsi enfermé dans son propre corps. Dernier des leurs à revenir à ses cotés, Duo, devenu jeune chercheur en maladies rares enfantines, réussi avec l'aide du Professeur J à trouver un protocole de soin pour redonner « vie » à son ancien compagnon d'arme. A présent en phase de rééducation, Heero retrouve la vie d'un ressuscité et toutes les conséquences administratives et médicales qui en découle. Heureusement son amour latent pour Duo, partagé par ce dernier, ressurgit de cette épreuve. Et c'est donc tout naturellement que les deux hommes décident d'emménager ensemble pour le meilleur du reste de leur vie. Mais tapis dans l'ombre, une organisation mafieuse prépare leur vengeance à l'égard d'un jeune chinois venu propager la mort en leur sein quelques mois plus tôt !

Wufei Chang qui vengea Heero en tuant les responsables liés au trafic de drogue à l'origine de tout, réussira-t-il à échapper à la vendetta qu'on lui prédestine ? Heero et Duo vous lasseront-ils de leur relation sucrée à souhait ? Arriverez-vous à suivre avec les deux retours dans le passé que je vais vous proposer successivement ? Les personnages de Margaret et Bérénice vont-ils vous taper sur les nerfs ? Vous le saurez en pouvant (enfin) lire la suite de cette fanfics ^__^x

Alors bonne lecture à tous les courageux ne s'étant pas lassés de cette histoire et accessoirement de ce prologue interminable ;p.

* * *

**…sur son corps endormi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Hors série : Money Peny ou Miss Marple ?**

x**  
**

**- Un an plus tôt -**

Six mois !

Cela faisait six mois que le lieutenant Chang était parti en mission humanitaire en Ouganda et à peine avait-il posé pied sur terre de Sank que ses supérieurs semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à lui imposer la commission de gestion qui débutait dans une heure à peine…

Margaret qui avait eu la tache de prévenir le principal intéressé via un message envoyé sur son GSM enrageait de ce constat quand elle surprit une conversation de couloir. A priori, le retard de leur lieutenant de retour du front serait jugé comme inacceptable. Peu leur importait qu'il ait passé plus de 20h malmené dans un avion cargo des Preventers pour rapatriement des troupes d'action. Tous les pontes de la direction l'attendaient de pieds fermes pour obtenir leurs réponses.

Histoire d'éviter le pire, c'est donc sans empressement visible, ni panique, que la jeune femme prit la direction de son étage et service. Bien qu'elle espérait le voir attelé à la tache dans son bureau, elle trouva le lieutenant Chang son portable rivé à l'oreille, près des ascenseurs d'où elle sortait.

Un petit signe pour lui signaler sa présence et elle su qu'elle avait été comprise.

- Je pense entrer en commission après avoir fini mon rapport, je préfère que tu m'envois des mms, Quatre.

Lui laissant la possibilité de finir sa phrase, elle ne lui en rappela pas moins l'importance du moment.

- Lieutenant, il me semble que vous aviez un rapport à taper que je devrais remettre en forme dans l'heure qui vient, aussi serait-il peut-être temps de vous y mettre.

- Je dois te quitter là.

Bien qu'ennuyée de l'interrompre de la sorte, Margaret le fixa avec ses yeux ronds qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui !

- Ils sont remontés là-haut ! Alors tachez d'être bref et rapide. J'ajouterais les fioritures d'usage pendant que vous commencez votre rapport oral.

- Ca marche, je fais au plus vite.

Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme parti au pas de courses jusqu'à son bureau.

Le connaissant, il lui écrirait une liste de faits, aussi impersonnels que dénués des phrases en usage.

Depuis ses débuts dans les Preventers, l'ancien pilote de Gundam connu sous le numéro 5, n'avait jamais été capable d'écrire un rapport de commission comme il fallait.

A ce constat affligeant, Margaret en riait intérieurement, aujourd'hui.

Entrée dans ce service au même moment que le lieutenant Chang, dés son premier rapport destiné à ses hauts supérieurs, la jeune femme avait eu la simple tache « d'imprimer » le dit rapport.

Mais sortant fraîchement d'une école de management en secrétariat de direction, elle n'avait pas pu laisser le document en l'état. La raison étant qu'il s'agissait… d'un véritable torchon !

Alors sans en prévenir quiconque, elle avait prit sur elle de le corriger et remettre en forme.

L'idée était alors d'en parler par la suite au principal concerné. Mais la peur de se faire mal voir par l'un des héros de la grande guerre d'après colonie, l'avait finalement poussé à n'en rien faire.

Comment reprocher à un si jeune soldat de ne pas connaître les us et coutumes de l'administration quand personne n'avait prit le temps de les lui expliquer lorsqu'il jouait les terroristes à l'âge précoce de 16 ans ?

Tout ce gratin de l'administration partait du principe qu'un soldat aussi émérite était automatiquement un virtuose de la plume. Mais le temps passant, c'est bien une bel part des hommes et femmes de terrain dévoués à son service qui lui avait prouvé le contraire. Motivés, efficaces, mais désespéramment mauvais en traitement de texte. Alors depuis lors, elle avait fait en sorte qu'ils gardent tous la meilleure notation en complétant leur faille.

Ce n'est qu'à la suite de son premier départ en longue mission à l'étranger que son lieutenant préféré lui était revenu un peu plus conscient de la nature de son travail à leur égard.

Depuis lors, il s'attachait à lui produire des documents beaucoup plus malléables, leur faisant ainsi gagner du temps, au profit d'une efficacité qui n'était plus à prouver. D'une certaine complicité aussi. Mais de cela, seule Margaret en avait toute conscience.

Soupirant devant son mug empli de café, elle fut sortie de ses songes par le bip caractéristique de sa boite aux lettres numériques. Wufei Chang venait de terminer son brouillon. D'ailleurs à peine l'avait-elle ouvert qu'un courant d'air passait devant son bureau.

- Je pars tout de suite en salle de conférence. Mon bilan doit y parvenir dans moins de 30 minutes !

- Pas de soucis !

Partant au pas de course, Wufei malgré ses inquiétudes pour son ami hospitalisé, n'avait aucun doute quant à la certitude que sa chère secrétaire serait présente à la minute prêt pour distribuer son rapport à tous ces bureaucrates de malheur.

Derrière son bureau en forme de demi-lune qui surplombait tout le service, ce petit bout de jeune femme était véritablement considéré comme l'âme même de son service ! Tout gradé des « Forces de frappe humanitaire » inférieur à leur Colonel lui était assigné. Soit plus d'une 30ène de tête. Pourtant, elle les connaissait tous avec précision, ne manquant jamais d'avoir toutes les attentions à leur cas respectif ! Ce n'était que des détails, mais combien de cadeaux souvenirs pour les enfants et femme de certains militaires de retour de mission avait elle glissé sur leur bureau, afin qu'ils évitent des retrouvailles froides et déçues ? Combien de rapports peuplés de fautes et chiffonnés, transmettait-elle en état impeccable à leur supérieur ? Combien de mémo électronique leur envoyait-elle en marge des ordres qu'elle avait ordre de transmettre, pour en traduire les vraies attentes de leurs supérieurs ?

Cette femme était un bijou de travail, véritable tampon entre leur réalité du terrain et l'exigence de qualité imposée par leur dirigeant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait le temps de fournir.

Nul doute qu'elle méritait son salaire et toute leur estime.

Loin de ces considérations, Margaret, lisait et corrigeait le fameux rapport, avant de lancer son impression. Mais il ne fallait pas croire ! Si pour certain agent, elle s'occupait elle-même des taches les plus banales, elle n'avait pas moins de quatre sous-fifres à son service pour gérer les lieux !

Soupirant devant la porte où se tenait la commission, Margaret eut un pincement au cœur. Elle savait bien ce qui avait conduit le lieutenant Chang à produire l'un de ses pires rapports de leur relation de travail ! Elle aurait tant voulu être la personne qui l'informerait de l'état de son vieil ami Heero Yuy. Mais il avait fallu que ce soit un agent de l'étage inférieur, celui du service des investigations internationales qui fassent de l'excès de zèle en venant prendre le café avec un ancien collègue muté depuis peu dans le service des forces de frappes humanitaires.

Entrant enfin, ses duplicata de rapport dans les bras, elle croisa le regard fatigué du lieutenant Chang. Si seulement elle pouvait l'aider au sujet du lieutenant Yuy…

&&&&&&&&

Margaret était écoeurée et rassurée à la fois !

Ecoeurée de l'attitude de ce… Colonel de pacotille qui avait eu le culot de demander la cours martiale pour le lieutenant Chang et le soulagement de constater que son propre Colonel en chef, avait joué de toutes ses relations pour qu'il n'en soit rien.

Elle était au coté de ce dernier quand il avait annoncé la teneur de la sanction au lieutenant.

Prenant plutôt bien sa mise à pied de six mois à effet immédiat, elle fut plus surprise encore de le voir à son bureau avant son départ des lieux.

- Je peux vous aider lieutenant ?

- Il est effectivement possible que vous puissiez me venir en aide. Mais… comment dire…

- Ce service ne serait pas lié à mes attributions habituelles et il faudrait que je n'en parle à personne ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Voyons lieutenant Chang, je pense avoir clairement montré et démontré par le passé être digne de confiance. Non ?

- Plus que personne d'autre en ces lieux.

- Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- C'est au sujet du lieutenant Yuy. Les faits qui ont conduit à son accident ne me semblent pas très clair.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je soupçonne qu'une partie de la vérité ait été caché ou mis sous silence volontairement.

- En quoi puis-je vous venir en aide ?

- De manière purement informatique, j'ai tout moyen pour accéder au dossier que je souhaite, malgré…

- Votre mise à pieds ?

- C'est ça. Mais nous savons, vous comme moi, que les rapports rédigés par les agents et ceux classés par nos administrateurs dont vous faites partie ne sont pas toujours…

- …de la même nature.

- Je pense qu'une information importante a été filtrée. Les rapports ne sont pas cohérents. Mais pour autant, peut-être que cela ne l'a pas été volontairement.

- C'est une hypothèse crédible.

- Alors avant d'accuser on ne sait qui de trahison ou de manquement au règlement, il serait plus prudent de commencer par nous assurer de la véracité des propos d'origine.

- Et pas ce « nous », vous sous-entendez…?

Au sourire charmant retourné par le lieutenant, Margaret était amusée. Car à aucun instant, cet homme n'avait conscience d'utiliser son charme pour la faire travailler en dehors de ses attributions, en frôlant largement les limites de la légalité.

Mais que ne ferait-elle pas pour ces beaux yeux d'ébène.

- Bien. Je vais déjà tenter une approche auprès de mon homologue du service des investigations. Mais je ne vous promet rien ! Maintenant, si je trouve quelque chose, je vous en informerais aussitôt. Je vous le promets.

- Utilisez cet email pour me contacter. Et au possible…

- Je vous contacte de chez moi et non de mon PC de travail.

- Merci.

- J'espère que vous aurez bientôt de bonnes nouvelles concernant le lieutenant Yuy.

- J'espère aussi. A bientôt Margaret.

Prenant le bout de papier contenant l'email privé du lieutenant de son coeur, Margaret hocha la tête en signe d'accord avant de lui souhaiter de douces et bonnes vacances.

Ah… Si seulement, il n'était pas aussi friand d'aventures sans lendemain…

D'après ses sources, il avait séduit pas moins de quatre correspondants d'organisation humanitaire privés durant son séjour en Ouganda. Autant d'homme que de femme.

De quoi la laisser soupirer d'amour sans le moindre espoir.

&&&&&&&&

Après des jours de discussion devant des salades du réfectoire commun à tous agents Preventers et débutés sous le prétexte fallacieux de jolies chaussures vernies portées par sa collègue, Margaret avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec Bérénice, son homologue du service investigation. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire est que cette dernière n'avait pas eu son poste par ses seuls diplômes. Loin d'en vouloir aux blondes pulpeuses, il était certain que son sex a peal n'avait pas son pareil pour faire parler les agents de son service.

Margaret n'étant elle, qu'une simple brunette sans fioriture, la belle plante n'avait pas vu en sa personne la moindre menace. Ce qui l'un dans l'autre avait facilité son approche et leur bonne entente.

Après quelques semaines de rapports réguliers, et un brin d'honnêteté détournée, Margaret avait ainsi réussi l'exploit d'avoir une vraie entrée dans le service de Bérénice. Son excuse officiellement officieuse étant que pour séduire son lieutenant Chang, elle souhaitait l'aider en lui procurant quelques informations complémentaires sans réelles importances juridiques pour se faire bien voir de sa personne. Et à ses aveux d'amour à sens unique, Bérénice n'avait plus eu qu'une idée en tête : l'aider à parvenir à ses fins ! Un vrai cœur d'artichaut poussé par de bons sentiments à son égard. Sans parler du fait que toute la gente féminine de son service avait eu le béguin pour Heero Yuy. Alors l'aider par voix détournée n'était pas un souci de moral pour sa nouvelle amie.

Pourtant, le fait de pouvoir revoir avec Bérénice tous les rapports n'avait que peu aidé le lieutenant Chang dans sa contre enquête. A l'évidence, aucune information n'avait été subtilisée des rapports écrits par les agents ayant suivis à distance l'échange de drogue puis l'explosion ayant conduit à la mort clinique du lieutenant Yuy.

En revanche, sa nouvelle amitié avec Bérénice avait eu pour conséquence un bien étrange appel nocturne pour Margaret !

N'ayant plus eu de nouvelles du lieutenant Chang depuis plusieurs mois, elle avait secrètement pensé qu'il s'agissait-là d'un énième appel à l'aide. Elle se voyait déjà telle Ingrid Bergman face à Humphrey Bogard dans Casablanca. Mais en guise d'agent secret en recherche de partenaire, c'était la voix de Bérénice qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

- Margie, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

- Ton plan du soir est une cata et je dois te servir de bonne excuse pour te tirer avant le service de nuit ?

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber. Tu veux quoi ?

- Je… Je suis encore au bureau.

- A minuit passé, en pleine semaine ?

- Demain, c'est la fin du semestre administratif ! Je dois rendre le bilan de toutes nos affaires du semestre et j'ai un imprévu de taille de dernière minute !

- A part le fait de justement t'y prendre à la dernière minute, il s'agit de… ?

- J'ai un déphasage de 5 kilos de Kristal entre mon inventaire et celui du service des pièces à conviction !

Une nouvelle comme une autre qui valut toutefois de la réveiller une bonne fois pour toute. Une telle bourde était impensable à leur poste.

- Ok. Je vois l'ampleur du problème. Mais en quoi je suis concernée, au juste ?

- Margie, faut que tu m'aides !

- Et comment ? Je n'ai pas ça dans mes placards pour t'aider à compenser.

- Bécasse, on ne pourrait même pas accéder aux locaux sécurisés pour les replacer.

No comment quant au fait qu'on l'avait prise au mot !

- Alors quoi ? T'attends quoi de moi au juste ?

- J'en sais rien. Simplement, toutes ces semaines passées, tu m'as posé beaucoup de questions sur l'enquête et l'accident ayant conduit à la saisie de cette drogue !

- et… ?

- Tu me dois bien un service, non !

Ok. Ca se nommait chantage où elle ne s'y connaissait pas.

- C'est bon. On en discutera demain et j'essayerais t'aider.

- Pas demain, Margie ! C'est tout de suite que tu dois m'aider !!!

Soupirant à en fendre l'âme et pressentant qu'elle ne devait pas refuser, c'est non sans mal qu'elle se leva enfin de son lit, direction le QG des Preventers. Et ce qu'elle y découvrit était une miss paniquée qui se rongeait les ongles vernis avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Je t'en prie, tu es mon seul espoir de ne pas finir en prison, demain soir.

- Bérénice… Tu n'exagères pas un peu, quand même. Si ça se trouve t'as juste la preuve d'un vol éhonté effectué par un agent. C'est le genre d'info qui pourrait même te faire monter en grade.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui. Aller vient à mon bureau. On va commencer par faire quelques recherches de base.

- Oui, des recherches de bases !

Suivant son amie de sa démarche chaloupée en raison de ses éternelles talons aiguilles, Bérénice posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Margaret une fois toute deux montées dans l'ascenseur.

- Tu sais, Margie. Si je t'ai appelé c'est parce que t'es la seule amie que j'ai qui soit si… intelligente et tout. T'es pas comme les autres. J'ai confiance en toi ! Alors, même si tu décides de ne pas m'aider finalement, je ne dirais jamais rien à personne sur tes questions sur l'affaire. Tu le savais, hein !

- Bien sur.

Un clin d'oeil pour confirmer son affirmation et Margaret sortit la première de la cage d'ascenseur direction son PC. Avoir confirmation que sa consoeur n'avait pas dans l'idée de la faire chanter la motivait plus que jamais à l'aider. Mais alors qu'elle craquait les rapports de suivis du service des pièces a conviction, une information la surpris.

- Regarde ! Le pré-inventaire ayant fait suite à l'entrée de la drogue dans nos locaux a été retouché ! La date du dernier enregistrement du document date de la semaine dernière alors que cette dernière version a été validée, il y a plus de trois mois !

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Que j'ai le pressentiment qu'une personne s'est largement servie dans le stock avant de camoufler sa prise en reprenant les documents le référençant.

Cherchant plus en détail toute l'activité des archives du dernier semestre, Margaret vu que seul ce document avait été retouché de la sorte depuis des mois. Remontant la piste électronique de ce changement, elle compris que le PC ayant agit était extérieur aux locaux mais le réseau d'accès craqué par un code appartenant à son propre service. Et si elle ne se trompait pas…

- Wufei Chang !

- Ah, c'est vrai. Comment ça avance avec lui ?

- Hein ?

- Ton amoureux transit ?

- Non Bérénice, il ne m'aime pas. C'est moi qui m'accroche inutilement à son illusion.

- Ah… Et donc ?

- Rien, rien…

La trace était infime et personne à par elle n'aurait su différencier les codes des agents de son propre service puisqu'elle leur changeait chaque mois pour plus de sécurité !

Mais Wufei n'étant plus au service actif, il avait conservé celui du jour de son départ dont elle n'avait volontairement pas encore supprimer les droits. Wufei Chang était donc lié au vol de ces 5 kilos de Kristal. Pourquoi ? Et était-ce vraiment lui ?

Pour en savoir plus, elle devait tenter quelque chose.

- Ecoute Bérénice, je pense qu'il s'agit bien d'une première erreur de saisie et pas d'un vol ! Mais cela va me prendre un peu de temps pour m'en assurer et faire le ménage où il se doit. Alors redescend à ton bureau terminer ton bilan avec les chiffres inférieurs.

- Mais… !

- Donne moi tes codes d'accès ! Je m'occupe d'arranger les rapports pour que tout soit concordant.

- Tu vas y arriver ?

- Bien sur. Je suis plutôt douée coté gestion des documents informatiques.

- Et t'es sûr que c'est le meilleur choix qu'on fait ? On ne devrait pas tout dire demain au Colonel ?

- Ecoute. Tu m'as appelé pour que je m'en occupe, non ? Alors maintenant que je suis là, lasse-moi m'occupe de tout ! Ok ?

- T'es une perle ! Merci !!!

Une bise sur la joue pour compléter ses remerciements et Bérénice repartie à son bureau terminer son bilan de semestre.

De son coté Margaret s'attela à chercher une trace de la venue de Chang au dépôt. Et c'est bien malheureuse qu'elle le vit de ses yeux, via les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance des portes d'entrée. Connaissant pas mal d'agent, celui en charge de la surveillance de nuit l'avait laissé passer avec un sac à dos. C'était donc imparable, le lieutenant Chang était à l'origine de la disparition de la drogue ! Mais entre le document remanié et cette vidéo, le ménage n'avait pas été fait avec prudence.

Un regard sur la pendule murale l'informa qu'il était déjà 4h du matin. Elle n'avait plus que 2h avant l'arrivée des agents d'entretien.

En premier lieu, elle s'attela à allumer son petit ordinateur portable d'appoint. Il ne servait qu'à la saisit de ses notes durant les réunions pour la confection des futurs comptes-rendus. Un reformatage basique ne lui causerait donc aucune perte.

Ainsi relancé avec une date inférieure de 3 mois au jour actuel, elle entreprit de retoucher tous les documents informatiques concernés. Avec Bérénice, leur poste et codes d'accès personnalisés avaient cette force ! Nul besoin d'être experte en informatique pour faire ce genre de faux. Sans preuve évidente extérieure, personne n'irait analyser avec attention ces fichiers retouchés en toute discrétion. De la même manière, il lui fut très simple de supprimer les quelques secondes compromettantes de la vidéo de surveillance, en endommageant le fichier entier ! Il faudrait qu'une personne souhaite le visionner à son tour pour constater le sabotage. Mais comme pour les rapports informatiques. Sans volonté à vouloir faire ces vérifications, rien ne permettait de penser qu'ils avaient été touchés !

A 6h frappante, Bérénice arrivait non sans stress.

- Alors ?

- Tout est parfait ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es inquiétée. Avec l'heure avancée où tu as travaillé, tu as du mal lire les différentes rapports, car tout concorde entre vos deux services.

- Que…

Lui faisant les yeux ronds pour qu'elle marche avec elle, Bérénice ouvrit la bouche en coeur avant de sourire avec entrain !

- Tu as raison ! La prochaine fois je tacherais de finir tout ça en temps et en heure et non la veille des validations officielles.

- Bien. Sur ce, t'es bonne pour m'offrir un café et des donuts au fast food du coin. On reprend notre service dans moins d'une heure.

- Des donuts ! Tu plaisantes là ?

- Pitié, pas de régime après une nuit blanche.

- Mais ce n'est pas avec des bourrelés que tu séduiras ton lieutenant Chang !

Se dirigeant toutes deux vers l'ascenseur pour aller petit-déjeuner, l'affaire de la nuit était déjà bien loin de leur esprit.

- Je t'en pris ! Juste un, si vraiment t'insiste. Ca ne va pas me rendre obèse quand même.

- Non, non, non ! Une fille comme toi, ne peut pas se le permettre.

- Hein ??? C'est quoi cette remarque ! Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être une gravure de mode moi.

&&&&&&&&

Six mois après sa mise à pied, Wufei Chang était de retour dans son service. Son Colonel lui-même fut le premier à lui souhaiter un bon retour, lui promettant de respecter ses préférences s'il souhaitait repartir aussitôt en mission à l'étranger ou rester sur Sank quelques mois durant.

Sans surprise, le jeune homme exprima l'envie de ne plus voyager, souhaitant rester pour l'instant au coté de son ami Heero Yuy. Une demande bien accueillit par son supérieur qui décida en conséquence de lui attribuer la gestion à distance de grands projets en cours. S'agissant d'un poste à responsabilité, il conduit le lieutenant à posséder pour la première fois depuis de longues années, un vrai bureau privé et non plus un simple emplacement partagé avec d'autres dans l'open space centrale réservé aux gradés. Une nouvelle situation qui le ferait aussi travailler plus que jamais en étroite collaboration avec Margaret, en sa qualité de secrétaire en chef du service.

Alors qu'elle lui apportait un carton contenant les dossiers dont il aurait à présent la charge, Margie pour les intimes, décida de lui glisser au passage une petite remarque non dénuée de sens.

- Voilà les derniers dossiers. Avec ça vous en aurez pour un moment.

- Ne comptant pas repartir avant longtemps, cela tombe plutôt bien. Non ?

- Si vous le dites.

Elle allait repartir vers son propre bureau quand la poignée de porte en main, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour la paperasse que vous allez devoir apprendre à gérer seul, vous savez où me trouver. Je préfère vous consacrer quelques heures à vos débuts pour ne pas en perdre trop, sur le long terme à toujours vous reprendre.

- Promis, je suivrais toutes vos remarques et tacherais d'être un meilleur élève que jusqu'alors.

- Oh… vos rapports n'ont jamais cessé de croître en qualité. Mais il est vrai que certaine reprise au sein d'un certain service d'investigation aurait pu être fait avec plus de… doigté !

A ces mots, Wufei cessa tout mouvement. Etait-il possible qu'elle soit au courant de son infiltration dans le service des pièces à conviction ?

- Vous…

- Vous savez lieutenant. Vous avez une chance folle que les secrétaires de directions soient aussi solidaires entre elles que deux agents de terrains partageant les dangers du combat.

- Je…

- Alors, je compte sur vous pour mon cadeau au pied du sapin !

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez toujours été en mission lors des précédentes fêtes de fin d'année. Mais il est de coutume que chaque personne choisisse un nom parmi la liste de leurs collègues pour leur offrir un cadeau au pied du sapin de la fête de Noël des Preventers. Je compte donc sur vous pour vous occupez de moi !

Comprenant bien où elle voulait finalement en venir, Wufei chercha à savoir si son silence lui coûterait cher ou… très chère.

- Et vous avez déjà une idée de ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

- hum… Un beau vase en cristal peut-être ?

Le choix de la matière ne pouvant passé inaperçu au vu de son homonymie avec la nature de son « vol ». Wufei souri avec malice.

- Je vois. Espérons alors que le Père Noël saura trouvé un modèle qui vous sierra.

Un clin d'œil pour toute réponse de la part de sa secrétaire et cette dernière s'éclipsa.

Des mois plus tard, ce ne fut pas un vase mais une jolie paire de boucles d'oreilles en cristal qu'elle découvrit au pied du sapin des Preventers.

Quand elle chercha son donateur des yeux, elle repéra sans mal le fier lieutenant impeccablement habillé de son costume d'apparat. Un verre de champagne à la main, il semblait fixer avec insistance un point de la salle de bal où avait lieu la réception.

S'approchant sans hâte jusqu'à lui, elle découvrit qui était à l'origine d'une telle concentration : un jeune homme asiatique. C'était même le comptable détaché à leur service pour le bilan financier de cette fin d'année…

A sa connaissance, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais rencontrés. Mais elle ne doutait pas que cela ne changeait rien au fait que le lieutenant de ses rêves semblait finalement plus naturellement attiré par les hommes.

Pour preuve, Bérénice n'avait jamais eu droit de sa part, à un seul regard aussi appuyé. Alors que ce soir, ses courbes gracieuses dans sa robe moulante bordeaux détournaient même le regard des agents féminins. C'est alors qu'une main appuyée sur son dos, l'informa que celle devenue par la force des évènements, une véritable bonne amie, l'avait rejointe.

- Whaou Margie !! Sublime ces boucles que tu as en main ! Elles viennent d'où ?

- C'est mon cadeau de Noël.

- Bah dis donc, la personne qui s'est chargé de ton cas, ne s'est pas moqué de toi ! A qui tu les dois ?

- Chang.

- Et tu ne vas pas le rejoindre pour l'en remercier ?

- Il en regarde un autre.

- Oh. « Un ».

- Que veux-tu, c'est la vie.

Faisant bonne figue devant ce constat d'évidence, Margaret observa enfin Bérénice, cachant sa peine sous un grand sourire.

- Aller, aide-moi à les mettre ! On ne va pas se morfondre pour un rien, hein ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as reçu toi.

- Oh, regarde ! J'ai eu ce joli bikini léopard !

- Et c'est moi qui me plains…

- Mais c'est charmant tu ne trouves pas.

- Si tu le dis… Et qui est l'heureux donateur ?

- C'est là que ça coince ! Un vieux boutonneux du service informatique ! Je refuse de passer ma soirée avec lui ! Alors si cela ne te dérange pas je vais m'incruster dans ta relation avec Chang.

- Je viens de te dire qu'il…

- Mais justement ! L'avantage d'avoir comme ami, un gay aussi viril que lui, c'est qu'il t'aide sans mal à faire fuir les prétendants que tu refuses. Et puis, c'est un jeune homme charmant avec de la conversation ! Ca nous changera de tous ces gradés aux mains baladeuses !

- Parle pour toi, là !

Les boucles d'oreilles enfilées et le bikini rangé dans le sac à main, les deux femmes rejoignirent le jeune lieutenant, l'une d'elle étant bien décidée à s'imposer à lui pour la soirée.

De son coté, Wufei pouvait bien l'avouer, il déprimait. Pourtant, l'époque était à la fête. Il avait un job utile pour les peuples en détresse, des supérieurs agréables, un entourage des plus heureux depuis qu'Heero retrouvait à son rythme toute sa mobilité. Duo restait à ses cotés, heureux comme jamais du moins progrès. Quatre et Trowa prévoyait plus que jamais une vie à deux. Tout n'était que bonheur et espoir autour de lui. Même sa plus proche collaboratrice était toujours aussi attentionnée avec lui. En plus de lui avoir accessoirement évité la cours martiale pour avoir subtilisé de la drogue sans jamais qu'elle ne lui en demande les raisons ! Alors pourquoi tant de pessimiste pour son propre cas ?

Il aurait tant aimé être plus insouciant et afficher autant de joie que tous ceux qui l'entouraient à cet instant. A moins qu'il se sentait juste seul, tout le monde semblant l'éviter avec soin.

Détournant son regard du groupe d'homme qui riaient à présent aux éclats, il vit venir à lui deux jeunes femmes que tout opposait et qui semblaient pourtant devenues inséparables. Bérénice, la jolie blonde en robe fourreau et Margaret, la petite brunette en simple tailleur à jupe, noir.

Elles lui rappelait tellement ses rapports avec ses compagnons d'armes à l'époque de la guerre. Ils étaient alors, si différents et pourtant si soudés devant l'adversité... Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir été le ciment d'une telle relation pour ces deux-là ?

Ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre, il leur sourit en guise d'accueil. Finalement, leur caractère opposés et soudés le mettait en confiance. Sans compter qu'elles l'acceptaient toujours aussi bourru puisse-t-il être ! Depuis le temps, il osait même croire qu'ils devenaient tout simplement de bons amis, tous les trois. Comme quoi, il pouvait aussi s'approcher de personne qui n'était pas d'ancien pilote de Gundam, sans que ces relations ne soient basées sur des rapports sexuels ! Une découverte qui lui rendit un peu de baume au cœur. Son cas n'était peut-être pas si désespéré finalement ! Pour preuve, il passa non sans surprise, une merveilleuse soirée en leur compagnie.

* * *

Fin du chapitre Hors Série

Comme dit plus haut, désolée pour ce chapitre Hors G-boys ^_^''

La suite centrée sur Heero, arrive très vite ! (car déjà en cours de correction ^_-)

mimi yuy


	4. 3 Indépendance retrouvée

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins (a) yahoo . fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des go-boys ne m'appartient

Genre : Romance, vie courante et pseudo action…

**

* * *

…sur son corps endormi.

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 3 : Indépendance retrouvée.**

**x  
**

**Quatre mois plus tôt.**

Il était encore loin et inaccessible le jour où Heero Yuy pourrait tenir debout et marcher de nouveau seul. Mais le protocole de soin élaboré par Duo avait fait ses preuves et obtenu toute son efficacité ! Le jeune homme avait à ce jour retrouvé toute sa mobilité théorique ! Seul l'absence de tout mouvement pendant plus d'une année était à présent, responsable de ses maux actuels.

Il lui fallait donc tout simplement retrouver ses muscles fondus sans forcer sur ses articulations et tendons encore « rouillés » par leur non-activité prolongée. Sa vie n'étant plus en danger, il ne lui fallait plus que s'armer de patience pour doucement guérir de toutes ses pathologies.

Mais si son corps prenait le temps nécessaire à sa complète guérison, son esprit, lui, n'avait jamais souffert du moindre déclin médical. Aussi quand Heero découvrit que pour acheter de simples cadeaux de Noël à ses amis, il devait auparavant demander à Quatre de signer pour lui ses chèques, sa surprise fut de taille.

L'évènement qu'aucun d'eux ne fêtait pourtant habituellement, était devenu le déclencheur d'une frustration sans pareil pour Heero. Car cela lui rappelait que depuis son arrivée au sein de la demeure de Quatre, ce dernier avait les droits de tutelle sur sa personne. Et bien que Quatre le lui avait déjà expliqué depuis le tout début, les conséquences actuelles de cet état ne lui convenaient plus. Sain d'esprit à défaut du corps, il exprima donc son besoin et envie de se détacher de cette mise sous tutelle. Si Quatre le lui concédait sans une once de refus, les lois de Sank ne voyaient pas les choses si simplement.

Pour obtenir gain de cause, l'un des avocats de Quatre lui expliqua qu'il devait faire de lui-même toutes les démarches, à savoir entre autre chose, se rendre au tribunal pour y déposer sa requête à la commission gérant les mises sous tutelle.

Si le placement des gens était une procédure rapide – car le plus souvent poussée par la nécessité de venir en aide à des victimes incapables de faire valoir ses droits sans qu'une personne extérieure ne puisse agir dans leur intérêt – l'acte contraire, nécessitait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Au grand damne d'Heero qui voyait en cela une agression à son égard.

Le tribunal voulait qu'on leur prouve sans une once de doute qu'il était de nouveau indépendant mentalement, physiquement et… financièrement. Dans le cas contraire, et pour son propre bien, sa demande serait rejetée jusqu'au changement d'un de ces éléments ainsi jugés. Or pour un homme comme Heero, l'idée même d'un tel refus n'était pas envisageable. Aussi avait-il décidé de tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas et que sa procédure se déroule à bien et au plus vite !

Trowa avait finalement été celui l'accompagnant au tribunal déposer sa requête. Alors qu'il poussait le fauteuil de son ami vers le grand salon de l'hôtel particulier de Quatre, Duo et ce dernier ne cachaient pas leur anxiété. Le simple fait que ce soit Trowa qui pousse la chaise et non Heero qui tente de se mouvoir seul était très mauvais signe !

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Voyant qu'Heero ne parlerait pas, Trowa soupira discrètement avant de répondre à Duo, tout en s'asseyant à leurs cotés.

- Il ne peut pas obtenir un jugement immédiat. Son « cas » a été jugé comme n'ayant rien d'urgent au vu du parfait respect porté par Quatre à son égard. Il lui faudra donc suivre les procédures habituelles en démontrant à la cours sa complète capacité à pouvoir subvenir de nouveau seul à sa propre « vie ».

- En d'autres termes ?

A la question posée par Quatre qui s'en serait presque voulu à cet instant d'avoir suivis tous les critères du tuteur parfait, Heero tenta de prendre sur lui. Il ne pouvait quand même pas leur reprocher d'avoir agit le mieux du monde à son égard.

- Que je dois leur démontrer le fait que je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour gérer ma vie.

- Je vois. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour, Heero.

Abdiquant d'un signe de tête à cette remarque toute optimiste, il ne pu en revanche s'en contenter. Aussi prit-il les devants pour débuter dés cet instant la reprise en main de sa vie.

- Quand vous avez rendu mon appartement, je suppose que vous avez conservé une partie de mes affaires ?

- Bien sur !!! J'ai mis au garde meuble tous ce qui se trouvait chez toi. Du grand lit à la dernière petite cuillère. Tout a été nettoyé, voir rénové, puis classé avant d'être consciencieusement rangé et stocké. Pour tes effets les plus personnels, tu as déjà pu les retrouver dans ta chambre. Même si tout n'est pas là, nous voulions que tu puisses conserver une partie de ce qui avait été ta maison ici même. Les placards contiennent donc une partie de tes vêtements, les albums photos et autres objets personnels comme ta montre ou médaille militaire.

- Et mes papiers ? Je veux dire mes relevés de compte, carte d'identité…

- La pièce juxtaposant ta chambre est un bureau qui les renferme tous.

Evidemment. Comme toujours Quatre avait agit avec la pure perfection.

- Je peux donc les voir ?

- Bien sur ! Je ne t'en avais pas encore parlé plus clairement jusque là pour te laisser te soigner sans ces préoccupations. Mais de par mon statut de tuteur, je continue de recevoir chaque mois tes relevés de comptes et à gérer ta vie administrative. Nous pouvons aller voir tout ça, tout de suite, si tu veux ?

- J'aimerais, oui.

Trop heureux de voir qu'il pouvait enfin lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait entreprit pour lui, Quatre fut ravi de cette demande. Si bien qu'il l'entraîna sans plus tarder vers l'ascenseur récemment installé tout spécialement pour monter le fauteuil roulant à l'étage.

- Pour les dernières factures reçues, j'ai payé avec tes comptes de sorte à pouvoir en profiter pour clôturer tout ce qui était prélèvement automatique….

N'écoutant que d'une oreille Heero réfléchissait déjà à ses options. Face aux demandes du tribunal, il devrait prochainement déménager pour démontrer qu'il pouvait de nouveau vivre seul que ce soit physiquement ou financièrement.

Pour ce dernier point, il pouvait déjà compter sur ses économies – s'il lui en restait bien sur – et surtout une partie de ses acquis professionnels ! On ne risquait pas sa vie chaque jour de son travail actif sans obtenir quelques compensations aussi maigres soient-elles.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le petit bureau évoqué par Quatre, ce dernier y alluma un ordinateur simple mais bien suffisant pour gérer ce qui devait l'être. Au passage, Heero remarqua son portable personnel, rangé avec soin dans une alcôve du meuble leur faisant face. En une année de « mise en veille », le monde avait du subir de nombreux progrès technologiques…

Après quelques clics, Quatre lui présenta le bilan de ses différents comptes.

Et leurs soldes étaient des plus respectables.

Un agent des Preventers en action n'avait pas toujours le temps de gérer ses économies, aussi Heero devait-il admettre que son ange blond lui avait fait gagner plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu depuis la fin de la guerre !

Il savait avoir droit depuis sa « mise en veille » à une sorte de pension de réversion pour handicap. Une somme toute relative vouée à lui permettre de vivre et donc de se nourrir ou de s'habiller. Cet argent, il devait le recevoir depuis le tout départ sur son compte. Et à l'évidence, Quatre ne l'avait touché que pour mieux le placer.

A cette pension s'ajoutait la gratuité à « vie » des soins pouvant faire suite aux blessures et maladie obtenues dans l'activité de ses fonctions. Mais à cette clause était ajoutée que cela n'avait lieu que si le patient se procurait ces soins dans le cadre des services médicaux militaires liés aux Preventers

En décodé, il avait libre accès aux hôpitaux militaire et autre médecine du travail… Mais s'il voulait requérir à un spécialiste n'appartenant pas au corps médicale de l'armée, ces soins seraient à ses frais.

Or s'il lui semblait n'avoir jamais croisé le moindre militaire dans les médecins venant le soigner, à la vue de ses comptes, Quatre n'avait pas pour autant prélevé leurs honoraires sur ses comptes. Heero en déduisait donc qu'en le prenant sous sa tutelle, Quatre avant aussi sciemment décidé de lui offrir les soins d'experts du domaine privée. Un fait qu'il ne pouvait plus accepter s'il voulait se donner toutes les chances de retrouver son autonomie civile.

- Quatre, dans le cadre de ma reprise en main, j'aimerais commencer par reprendre en charge la facturation des frais engendrés par mes soins.

- Heero, tu ne devrais pas…

- Quatre !!

Il ne voulait pas se mettre en colère et encore moins crier sur cet ange blond qui avait tant agit pour son bien sans jamais abandonner sa tache ou son optimiste le concernant. Il était resté durant si longtemps le seul à le croire vraiment vivant enfermé dans son corps de chaire. Ou du moins, le seul qui dés le départ le lui avait prouvé par ses paroles et son comportement à son égard.

Même s'il vexait Quatre, en voulant s'extraire de ses soins et de sa main mise sur la gestion de son quotidien, au grand jamais il ne voulait l'agresser après tout ça.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave Heero ! Ce n'est vraiment rien. Je comprends même très bien ta position.

Et il s'en voulait tant surtout, de ne pas réussir à arrêter de le materner comme une mère poule !

Quatre avait bien conscience de ses défauts et tachait de les réprimer sans grand succès, alors il pouvait bien comprendre l'exaspération d'Heero à son égard.

- Simplement…. Je ne te dis pas ces choses pour te donner le sentiment que tu me dois quoique ce soit. J'ose croire que tu sais que j'aurais agit de même pour chacun d'entre vous et qu'au grand jamais je ne souhaiterais te voir me rembourser des sommes dont je n'ai pas même besoin pour vivre dans le plus grand luxe. Simplement, ces soins dont tu parles… Ils coûtent très chers. Et la maigre pension que tu reçois ou les placements que j'ai pu faire avec ton argent pour le faire fructifier ne suffirait pas à tenir plus de six mois.

- Je comptais plutôt finir ma rééducation dans les locaux de l'hôpital militaire. S'ils n'ont pas su faire face à ma maladie, trop ancienne et rare pour eux, tu dois admettre que le reste de leurs soins serait d'aussi bonne qualité. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de redonner vie à des soldats mille fois plus estropié que je ne le suis aujourd'hui ! Et puis, n'ayant pas démissionné de mon service, en agissant de la sorte, je retrouverais ainsi le statut d'un simple agent en arrêt maladie. Ce qui aura pour conséquence de voir ma pension disparaître au profit de mon salaire. Même s'il n'y aura plus les primes de risque ou de mission d'infiltration… Cela me suffira amplement pour avoir de quoi relouer un appartement.

A ces mots, Quatre réalisa qu'il souhaitait donc aussi quitter sa demeure.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir agir ainsi ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix Quatre. Aussi reconnaissant que je puisse être à ton égard… Tu peux bien comprendre non ?

- Evidemment ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, cette tutelle n'existerait plus ! Et tu le sais bien.

Heero ne répondit pas, car cette évidence ne le nécessitait pas. Mais ne perdant pas le fil de son étude, il reprit la lecture des notes et comptes-rendus affichés avant d'entrer au cœur des dossiers à la recherche d'une donnée d'importance.

- Quatre… J'ai beau regarder tous les documents, je ne retrouve pas une entrée d'argent.

- Laquelle ?

S'asseyant à coté d'Heero près du bureau où il l'avait installé le temps qu'il épluche à son rythme le résumé de sa vie fiscale, Quatre observa à son tour les colonnes de chiffres à la recherche de ce qui pouvait manquer.

- Ma prime d'invalidité.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Du fait qu'une partie de mon état médical reste directement liée à l'explosion dans les docks, j'aurais du recevoir une somme forfaitaire vouée à compenser la perte de mes fonctions physiques. Contrairement aux pensions et soins payés par les Preventers, il s'agit-là d'une prime d'assurance vouée à compenser la disparition de mes primes de risques. Cela permet généralement de payer l'emprunt en cours sur une maison d'un père de famille, pour mettre ses proches à l'abri du plus dur s'il y a décès. Ou de payer l'internement dans une maison de repos ou un service spécialisé dans les séjours au long cours…. Ce genre de chose. C'est une assurance indépendante proposée aux agents et que nous avons le choix de refuser. Mais je l'avais prise et payé sans faute chaque mois durant depuis mon entrée chez les Preventers.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. Et comme je payais pour la tranche la plus élevée, j'aurais du recevoir entre 1 et 2 millions de crédit. Je pensais initialement que tu avais placé cet argent sur un compte avec lequel tu payais mes soins. Mais comme a priori, tu as fait tout cela de ta poche, je m'étonne de ne pas en voir la trace.

- Tu n'en vois pas la trace Heero car cet argent ne t'a jamais été versé.

- Je vois.

Le voyant soupirer et reculer son fauteuil roulant, Quatre comprit qu'une fois encore, un organisme l'avait statué dans un état si proche de la mort qu'ils ne s'étaient pas donnés la peine de reverser de l'argent que personne n'attendait. Après tout, il n'avait aucun descendant ni héritier qu'il soit direct ou indirect. Alors pourquoi l'assureur se serait-il donné la peine de donner tant d'argent à un mort vivant quand son tuteur déjà multimillionnaire en ignorait tout de son existence.

- Je pourrais…

- Ca ira Quatre.

- Je sais qu'il est important pour les tribunaux que tu agisses par toi-même pour tout ce qui te concerne Heero. Mais être indépendant, ne signifie pas que tu ne dois plus accepter l'aide de personne.

- Malheureusement, ils ne voient pas les choses de cette manière.

- Je n'avais pas trouvé les papiers faisant état d'une telle police d'assurance, Heero. Sinon tu penses bien que j'aurais tout fait pour...

- Je sais Quatre. Je sais.

Finalement, cette nouvelle n'était pas la bienvenue. Car Heero comptait sur cet argent pour retrouver un logement stable et adapté à ses handicaps. Par leur seule faute, le temps que la somme soit enfin versée, il perdrait encore des semaines entières pour mener à bien cette première étape.

Et Heero ne savait pas si bien penser ! Car l'assureur se permit de pinailler quant à l'origine de son état et de son invalidité, refusant dans un premier temps de reverser le moindre crédit.

Si bien que là encore Heero dû faire nombre de réclamations et se présenter à leur siège pour une première tentative de résolution à l'amiable. A son retour, près de trois semaines après sa mauvaise fortune au tribunal des mises sous tutorat, seul Duo vint le voir dans le petit bureau qu'il occupait maintenant presque chaque après-midi pour organiser ses démarches.

Tous savaient comme il était devenu difficile de discuter de ce sujet avec lui.

Mais un Heero grognon ne faisait pas peur à Duo. Bien au contraire. La moindre petite réaction qui n'était pas issue de la douleur liée à sa rééducation difficile, était vécue comme un cadeau du ciel pour le jeune chercheur.

- Alors ? Comment c'est passé la mise en demeure ?

- Ils ne me verseront en fin de semaine que la moitié de la somme due. Je devrais les poursuivre au tribunal, si je veux tenter le coup pour le reste.

- Tu comptes y aller ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Cela va juste rallonger la date de mon départ d'ici.

- Tu… Tu souhaitais aller où exactement ?

Délaissant enfin ses papiers, Heero s'en détourna pour observer Duo agenouillé à ses cotés, les bras reposant sur l'un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil roulant

- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais juste être chez moi, plutôt que chez Quatre. Pas toi ?

- Tu veux que je vive chez toi ?

Au sourire taquin de Duo, Heero réfuta d'un mouvement de tête.

- Non, j'aimerais juste un « chez nous ».

- Oh… Et cette notion de « chez nous », me permettrait de t'aider à le chercher ? Ou là encore, les consignes de la commission des mises sous tutelle doivent s'appliquer ?

- J'aimerais… qu'on le trouve… ensemble.

Ce genre de déclaration n'étant qu'un amas de bonheur et de papillons au creux du ventre de Duo, ce dernier en exprima toute sa joie d'un sourire implacable.

Aussi se redressa-t-il tout aussitôt, prenant en main un calepin pour en soutirer une feuille vierge. Se posant sur le bord du bureau, il s'attela à noter un premier tiret.

- Dans ce cas, on va résumer nos attentes respectives et communes. Et avec cette liste, on passera à une agence immobilière pour voir quel coin ils nous conseillent aux vues de nos recherches.

- Ce serait bien.

- Alors déjà le plus important. Location ou… achat.

A cette remarque loin d'être innocente, Duo fixa avec attention le bout de son crayon dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Honnêtement ? Je serais seul et avec ma prime d'assurance complète, j'aurais opté pour l'achat d'une petite maison, mais maintenant…

- Maintenant qu'on serait deux, et que je peux aussi placer mon argent, tu préfèrerais une grande maison ?

Duo savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas sa pensée, mais Heero devait l'entendre.

Heero devait lui dire clairement s'ils étaient bien d'accord quant à la définition de leur futur vie commune !

Cette fois-ci l'attente fut longue et angoissante pour Duo. Mais la finalité n'en fut pas moins…

- De plein pied la maison. Je ne suis pas prêt à remarcher avant des mois. Et même après, j'ignore si les escaliers seront un handicap pour moi…

…heureuse.

Le ton étant donné, Duo et lui firent la liste de leurs attentes. Puis, il fut décidé qu'Heero irait dés le lendemain matin déposer sa plainte contre son assureur. Une de plus. Après quoi, ils se rendraient ensemble voir un agent immobilier pour qu'il trouve leur bonheur.

Mais avant tout cela, Heero voulait avoir confirmation de leur budget commun.

- Duo… Je suis désolé d'aborder le sujet si abruptement mais je ne sais pas comment faire autrement…

- Heero…

Sachant bien que Duo ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prenne de gant, il se lança.

- Tu es étudiant chercheur depuis des années. Même si tu avais des bourses d'étude, elles n'ont pas du beaucoup t'enrichir.

- Tu m'étonnes, les bourses de recherche suffisent à peine pour se nourrir. Mais elles ne sont pas les seuls dont on peut tirer partie. Les revenus issus du privé sont autorisés. En plus, cela permet aux donateurs des réductions d'impôt.

- Et… ?

- Tu ne devines pas ? Quoique l'on fasse, quoiqu'on lui dise…

- Quatre…

- A priori son empire possède des antennes de partout. J'ai eu beau me cacher, il m'a vite retrouvé. Et sans savoir qui était derrière la société écran qu'il avait façonné pour m'avoir, j'ai accepté leur contrat.

- Alors il a financé tes études ?

- Ben oui. J'étais vert de rage quand je l'ai découvert. Mais comment lui en vouloir plus que ca ? Il rêverait de nous rendre riches en un seul chèque mais on l'en empêche. Bilan, nous sommes tous frustrés à notre manière. Alors j'ai fini par céder. Je crois que j'étais le seul étudiant chercheur à posséder une liaison téléphonique directe de mes différents points de chute spatial à la Terre. Comme Quatre connaissait mon adresse pour y envoyer les bourses, il faisait aussi en sorte que mon nouveau lieu soit équipé avant même que je n'arrive. Aussi gênant que cela soit, on fini par s'y faire…

Devant l'air désabusé de Duo, Heero eut envie de rire aux éclats. Il voyait bien Duo se camoufler à chaque changement de lieu universitaire, découvrir à chaque fois sur le devant de sa porte un cadeau de bienvenue « made in Quatre ».

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, c'est toi ma loterie !

- Quoi ?

- Le produit que j'ai conçu pour contrecarrer les effets du Kristal ! Je compte bien le vendre au plus offrant.

- Duo…

- Tu sais, si j'ai conçu ce produit pour toi, dans l'espoir que cela résolve une partie de tes symptômes, je n'en oublie pas que peut-être d'autres en aurait l'utilité à présent. C'est donc important de pouvoir le faire diffuser. Après, je ne dis pas que je vais le vendre à des organismes privés qui l'exploiteront à prix d'or. J'ose juste espérer que le conseil médical des Nations-Unis acceptera de me le prendre à bon prix. J'ai déjà prit un rendez-vous avec leurs représentants. Si tout se passe bien j'aurais leur réponse dans moins d'un mois.

- C'est bien.

Heureux d'avoir au moins servit à ça, Heero le regarda avec une grande fierté ! Duo était devenu un grand homme de science sous ses attitudes légères. Un homme respectable, intelligent, brillant et si… magnifique. Ses traits masculins, son corps musclé… Ses cheveux qui prenaient si facilement la lumière… Qu'il était beau ainsi face à lui.

Heero avait conscience de ne plus être qu'un vermisseau dénué du moindre attrait pour Duo avec ses membres décharnés et son manque de force. Et pourtant, celui-ci le fixait à présent avec des yeux si plein de tendresse. Il ne le voyait jamais comme il était, mais comme il l'aimait. Il n'y avait jamais eu une once de pitié ou de dégoût dans ses yeux tirant sur le mauve. Jamais moins qu'un amour sincère et respectueux. Qu'avait-il fait au monde pour en mériter autant de sa part ?

Glissant maladroitement sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami, Heero ébaucha un semblant de caresse.

- Je suis si fière de toi.

- N'exagère pas trop.

- T'ai-je seulement remercié d'avoir tout abandonné pour me sauver ?

- Plus d'une fois, Heero.

- Mais ce ne sont que des paroles.

Touché par cet instant et l'éclat brillant des yeux d'Heero, Duo s'agenouilla de nouveau au pied du fauteuil pour frôler de ses mains les lèvres délicatement rebondies.

- Pas lorsqu'elles viennent de toi.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué durant toutes ces années. Entre chaque mission, il me fallait trouver mille courages pour ne pas prendre la première navette pour venir te voir.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait, Heero ?

- Je t'aurais freiné dans tes études. Ta démarche était si pure et mes besoins si égoïstes que je ne voulais pas t'étouffer, te gêner sur ton chemin.

- Honnêtement. Tu as eu sûrement raison. Je me suis consacré entièrement à ces études. A part quelques liens gardés avec Quatre, je n'ai jamais vraiment prit de congés pendant toutes ces années. Tu m'aurais trop déconcentré dans ma tache si j'avais du penser à toi…

- Alors moi… Je ne te manquais pas ?

- Pas de cette manière là, non. Car j'avais l'intime conviction que mes études terminées, je pourrais te retrouver et que rien n'aurait changé. Je serais toujours celui qui possédait ta vie entre ses mains…

- Plus que tu ne l'avais imaginé.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Jamais. Je savais moi aussi qu'il suffirait que l'on se revoit pour que ce soit comme avant.

- T'arrives à être nostalgique de la guerre, toi ?

- Oui. Pas de ce qu'on y faisait. Mais certain moment… ont été si intense pour moi que je ne les oublierais jamais.

- Moi non plus. Mais je n'en suis pas pour autant nostalgique.

D'un geste précis, Heero replaça tout doucement, une mèche sauvage dans la natte d'où elle s'était extraite.

- Et maintenant Duo ? Si nous emménageons ensemble, tu vas reprendre tes recherches sur Terre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais égoïstement savoir ce qu'il en est de ton avenir médical avant. Comme je te l'aie dit, je n'ai jamais prit de vacances jusqu'ici. Alors, j'aimerais faire une pause qui ne soit pas liée au fait que je lutte pour te faire vivre.

- C'est pourtant toujours le cas.

- Non. Là tu es vivant et capable de t'exprimer. Rester à tes cotées avec ce seul critère me suffit amplement pour profiter de chaque seconde qui passe.

Des paroles qui touchèrent cette fois-ci, Heero en plein cœur.

Bien que leur relation soit mentalement presque fusionnelle depuis le réveil d'Heero, ce n'est qu'un simple baiser – aussi chaste qu'emprunt de douceur – qu'ils partagèrent, à cet instant.

Toujours très traumatisé par son expérience de corps alité, Heero n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage, ni même la volonté, d'affronter des rapports plus intimes. Sa psy lui garantissait que cela reviendrait avec le temps. Aussi gardait-il confiance sur ce point. D'autant que sa relation avec Duo restant très récente, physiquement parlant, cela ne semblait pas poser de problème au principal intéressé.

Un dernier baiser esquimaux et Duo abandonna son cher et tendre pour le laisser finir ses courriers. Comme tous les autres, Duo avait choisit de respecter les désirs de Heero concernant sa volonté à se charger seul de ses démarches administratives. Il n'en prenait pas moins garde qu'Heero n'oublie pas de prendre soin de lui, en ne ratant aucune séance de rééducation, ses entretiens avec leur psy ou sa simple sieste journalière !

&&&&&&&

Un mois plus tard, Duo eut l'opportunité de vendre sa découverte médicale et ses droits associés aux Nations-Unis, une clause du contrat incluant qu'elle serait exploitée pour le bien de tous et en dehors de toute volonté commerciale. Sa découverte étant parue et présentée pour l'occasion dans de nombreuses revues médicales spécialisée, il fut très vite la source de nombreuses propositions professionnelles. S'il refusa aussitôt les postes situés dans les colonies spatiales, l'offre de l'unité médicale de l'organisation internationale des Preventers retint à l'inverse toute son attention. Ils lui offraient l'occasion de rejoindre leur service de recherche. Une opportunité que Duo leur promit d'envisager avec sérieux. S'ils payaient moins que les structures privées, ils avaient pour eu une capacité à pouvoir accepter une largesse d'horaire et surtout un passe-droit sans prix pour suivre les soins d'Heero avec autant de facilité que s'il était son propre médecin traitant. C'est donc bien sur ces critères que le jeune homme comptait négocier son entrée dans leur service !

En attendant, l'argent tout juste touché lui permettait de payer sa part pour la maison qu'ils comptaient acheter avec Heero. Une bonne nouvelle, sachant que cette dernière avait déjà été trouvée !

Une demeure qui serait sans aucun doute parfaite, une fois quelques travaux d'équipement effectués.

Heero avait calculé qu'avec la mise en normes de leur demeure, il ne leur resterait plus un sou d'économie dans leur besace. Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. Duo étant sur le point de céder aux avances professionnelles qu'on lui faisait, il ne tarderait plus à assurer un job qu'il ne souhaitait toutefois concevoir qu'à mi-temps. De son coté, il recevrait d'ici peu, la seconde moitié de sa prime d'assurance dûment due, en plus du retour de son salaire à taux plein. De quoi envisager pour eux deux l'avenir avec sérénité, ses soins étant de nouveau entièrement prit en charge par les Preventers.

Finalement la seule ombre au tableau qu'il n'avait pas voulu évoquer avec Quatre concernait le docteur Tordjman, sa psychologue. Heero ignorait le prix exact que payait Quatre chaque mois, mais il savait déjà que ce serait bien au-delà de ses capacités financières aux vues de la place de cette femme dans son domaine. Alors aussi dur que cela lui serait, il devrait accepter l'idée de ne plus la revoir. Car il devait bien l'admettre, cette femme en connaissant leur passé à tous lui avait été d'un grand secours jusqu'alors.

Avec le temps il s'était confié et ouvert à elle, comme avec personne d'autre. Même Duo ne connaissait pas une millième des peurs avouées et expliquées à cette femme ! S'en séparer à ce stade de sa rémission lui serait donc douloureux et difficile. Car il savait qu'il n'irait jamais voir personne d'autre. Il n'y aurait jamais autant de confiance avec un autre psy, n'ayant pas vécu à ses cotés les premiers jours de sa résurrection. Il avait de plus, l'intime conviction que personne n'aurait agit aussi durement et à contrario aussi efficacement pour l'aider à sortir de la première phase de dépression ayant suivi son « réveil ». Le docteur Trojman avait toujours eu le ton adapté à son psychisme borné.

Quand il entra dans son bureau, la femme perçue tout aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Vous êtes tendu. Quelque chose de particulier à dire ?

- Pas tout de suite.

- Pas de ça avec moi lieutenant ! Dites-moi tout.

Si elle lui avait parlé avec rudesse, la fin de sa phrase avait été dictée avec un profond intérêt empli de compassion.

- C'est encore cette histoire de tutelle ?

- En quelque sorte

- Vous pensez qu'en étant propriétaire de votre demeure, avec un salaire que vous gérez de nouveau seul et le retour de vos soins dans un service adapté ne seront pas des preuves suffisantes de votre bonne santé mentale ?

- Ce rendez-vous sera certainement l'un des derniers.

- Ah.

Après avoir cherché les raisons pouvant expliquer une telle affirmation, la doctoresse due admettre qu'elle ne comprenait pas cette décision brutale. Heero semblait de plus en plus à l'aise avec elle. Il se confiait à présent sans mal, ne cherchant finalement à ses cotés qu'un avis éclairé et objectif sur ce qu'il vivait pour l'aider à faire ses choix. Le vrai travail de psy n'était pas ce qu'elle faisait le plus souvent avec lui. Ce jeune homme avait la tête sur les épaules. Et finalement, sa longue maladie n'avait fait ressortir que les faiblesses de son enfance et en rien de nouvelles.

- Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

- Je ne pourrais bientôt plus vous payer.

- Je vois.

Luttant pour ne pas sourire devant cet aveu auquel était ajoutée une mine des plus dépités de son patient, Evelyn prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son sérieux. Si ce n'était que ça, le problème serait vite résolu. Et d'une certaine manière, voir son lieutenant déçu de la conséquence à son manque d'argent lui faisait très plaisir. Car cela signifiait qu'il désirait vraiment poursuivre leur séance. Et n'était pas meilleur patient qu'un patient qui accepte de jouer sérieusement le jeu de la thérapie.

- Dans ce cas lieutenant Yuy, nous avons encore quelques années devant nous pour savoir comment il vous faudra gérer ce problème particulier.

- Pardon ?

- Votre ami Quatre m'avait engagé comptant et d'avance pour une période d'un an quand il m'a contacté.

- Mais….

D'une main, elle stoppa Heero dans son élan. L'une des rares personnes pour ne pas dire l'unique qui osait agir de la sorte avec lui.

- Et quand il a comprit que vous sembliez m'accepter et vous confier à moi, que notre relation semblait fonctionner… Il a voulu s'assurer que vous pourriez me contacter le plus facilement du monde jusqu'à votre guérison complète. Il ne souhaitait pas que cette confiance si dure à installer ne soit coupée au moment où je repartirais d'ici. Si bien que nous avons convenu d'un nouvel accord lui et moi. A la somme initialement versée, il a ajouté l'usufruit des murs de mon cabinet et de l'appartement de grand standing situé à moins de 100m d'ici. En échange de quoi, j'accepte de vous conserver comme client privilégié. Donc autant vous dire que pour mon bien-être personnel, j'aimerais que vous restiez mon client encore quelques temps.

- Il ne m'a rien dit.

- A priori, il devait penser que vous accepteriez son offre de vous « payer » le psy sans que vous cherchiez plus loin le comment de ce financement. Et si mon métier me refuse à ce jour de vous dire si je les vois ou pas, sachez que vos quatre amis bénéficient de ce même « contrat ». Après votre réveil, j'ai exigé que tous vos compagnons de route travaillent un peu avec moi pour se remettre eux-mêmes de la douloureuse épreuve que vous aviez tous traversé. Monsieur Winner a souhaité que ce début de relation puisse tout aussi bien se poursuivre pour eux tous, s'ils en exprimaient le désir. Alors soyez rassuré lieutenant. Vous n'aurez jamais à me payer, à moins que je ne décide de plier bagage. Et dans ce cas, les indemnités que je vous devrais seraient suffisantes pour m'y faire réfléchir. Votre ami peut se trouver très généreux avec ses amis, comme tout a fait redoutable en affaire.

- Je sais.

Laissant le temps à Heero de se remettre de son information, Evelyn le rappela finalement à elle.

- Vous voilà rassuré ?

- hum…

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas bouder à ne pas pouvoir me payer ?

- Non.

Prit sur le fait, Heero fut bon joueur en la regardant à nouveau dans les yeux.

Il était ridicule qu'il regrette ce qui arrivait. Bien au contraire. Grâce à cela, Quatre lui permettait de pouvoir continuer sa thérapie en toute sérénité.

- En toute honnêteté, je suis même rassuré de comprendre que vous allez rester pour un long moment.

- Soyez en persuadé. Je viens de découvrir les joies de la défiscalisation du royaume de Sank et pour cette seule raison, je suis heureuse de m'être installée ici.

- Si tout le monde peut y trouver son avantage…

La psychologue n'ajouta rien de plus sur la question. Mais Heero ne devait pas se sentir plus faible que ses amis à venir la voir. Après tout, elle continuait bien à recevoir très régulièrement, même si à un rythme moins dense, le docteur Duo Maxwell et lieutenant Wufei Chang…

* * *

A suivre.

Un chapitre un peu long sans plus d'intérêt que de bien lier les deux morceaux de l'histoire. Mais il fallait bien ça pour combler tout les trous ;D. La suite sera consacrée à Wufei, et dispo…d'ici quelques semaines ;p

mimi yuy


	5. 4 Et si c’était lui

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins (a) yahoo . fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des go-boys ne m'appartient

Genre : Romance, vie courante et pseudo action…

Reprise « normale » du cours de l'histoire. Avec pour l'instant, une petite mise sous loupe de la vie « chargée » de notre cher Wufei ;p

**

* * *

…sur son corps endormi

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Et si c'était lui ?**

x

Dire que Wufei Chang était stressé n'était qu'une maigre vérité.

Rongeant son frein, c'est à l'apparition de l'heure précise, 18h02, sur l'horloge de son PC qu'il sortit de son bureau en trombe suivant avec minutie le décompte de sa montre Quartz.

Il arriva ainsi à l'ascenseur à l'instant exact où ce dernier s'ouvrit sur une cage bondée. A ce spectacle digne d'une boite de sardine, il doutait de pouvoir entrer dans l'ascenseur et plus encore que celui responsable de sa volonté à le prendre à cet instant précis, soit seulement présent parmi cette foule. Ce fut donc déçu qu'il oublia sa première envie et laissa se refermer les portes sans y entrer.

Prenant le suivant sans plus de joie au fond du cœur, ce fut en regardant ses chaussures qu'il s'y inséra et appuya sur le niveau souterrain où était situé sa place de parking, indifférent de ses collègues discutant avec entrain de leurs projets pour le week-end.

Lui aussi aurait aimé en avoir de telles. Pas que l'idée de revoir ses amis chaque dimanche midi soit une contrainte. Il appréciait plus que tous, ces instants mis en place au pire moment de leur vie commune. Non. Simplement avec la vie de couple de Quatre et Trowa et la relation quasi fusionnelle - aussi complexe soit-elle - qui existait entre Heero et Duo, cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son dépit d'être seul et célibataire. Si les autres vivaient ce même fait, peut-être réaliseraient-ils seulement la douleur que cette situation et le quotidien qui s'en écoulait, provoquait dans son cœur. Mais il n'en était rien ! Et bien que cela n'ait rien de comparable avec le cauchemar vécu par Heero, il n'en souffrait pas moins de son coté.

Il se sentait comme un moins que rien à s'auto-apitoyer sur son sort de la sorte. Mais n'avait-il pas aussi le droit de penser de la sorte ? Après tout, lui seul le savait. Il camouflait aussi bien sa peine que sa honte pour que personne ne devine une once du profond mal de vivre qu'il ressentait depuis ces dernières années.

Finalement, il atteignait son véhicule, un Range-rover confié par le bureau quant il aperçut non loin de sa place, un véhicule au capot ouvert. A priori, un Preventers avait un souci mécanique. Même s'il n'était pas expert en mécanique, son mode de vie depuis son adolescence lui avait imposé d'en savoir un minimum sur la question. Aussi est-ce tout naturellement qu'il s'avança vers le propriétaire de cette voiture en déroute.

Quelle ne fut pas alors, sa surprise de découvrir derrière le capot, la personne qu'il espérait tant croiser dans les ascenseurs.

- Lieutenant Chang !

- Lee Hang ? Un problème avec la voiture ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle refuse de démarrer. Et aussi difficile que cela soit de l'avouer, si je peux vous faire nombre de calculs complexes de tête, je me sens bien dépourvu devant tous ces fils de moteur.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas un expert mais j'ai su me débrouiller fut un temps. Je peux regarder ?

- Avec plaisir !

Prenant ce grand sourire pour une invitation, Wufei s'avança prudemment pour plonger presque aussitôt dans le cœur de la machine. Il était si dur de faire face à sa timidité quand cela concernait les faits amoureux. Une relation durable, il n'en avait jamais connu, aussi était-il toujours stressé à la moindre idée de côtoyer une personne avec qui peut-être…

- Alors ?

Se relevant trop brutalement, Wufei s'assomma avec le capot.

- Rien de bien méchant. Je pense que c'est un problème avec votre tête de delco trop usée. Mais cela va vous obliger à vous faire remorquer jusqu'au garage

- Tout va bien ?

- Je… Pourquoi vous me dites ca ?

- Vous vous êtes assommé si violement que la voiture en a fait un bon.

- Oh. Désolé. Mais… oui, oui, tout va bien.

- Alors si j'ai bien suivit, elle ne me ramènera pas chez moi ce soir ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Et bien merci beaucoup pour avoir regardé. Peut-être nous verrons-nous lundi ?

- Oui… peut-être…

Wufei eut un doute à cet instant. Lee le congédiait-il ou tentait-il d'être aimable en lui offrant une porte de sortie s'il ne voulait pas plus s'embêter à l'aider ?

Particulièrement touché par l'apparente fragilité du jeune homme, Wufei tenta sa chance. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Au pire, il lui dirait : non. Et comme leur service respectif n'avaient aucun rapport l'un avec l'autre… Malgré ses nouvelles fonctions de gestionnaire résident, il n'aurait pas à craindre de le voir plus d'une fois par an pour le bilan comptable de son service.

- Je peux peut-être vous raccompagner ou vous déposer chez votre garagiste. Voir les deux. Si cela vous aiderait.

Lee sembla réfléchir, avant d'accepter avec un soulagement non feint.

- J'avoue que cela m'aiderait. Mais comme c'est ma première panne de voiture depuis que je vie ici, je ne connais encore aucun garagiste.

- Dans ce cas, je vous propose de vous accompagner chez le mien. C'est un homme plutôt doué qui n'a pas la mauvaise habitude de gonfler ses factures.

- Ce serait super.

- Alors, allons-y.

- Je… je sais que nous n'avons pas le même grade, mais serait-il envisageable de se tutoyer ?

- Avec plaisir.

C'est ainsi que Wufei eut l'extrême joie associée à l'extrême stress, de convier l'être convoité jusqu'à sa voiture. Si d'apparence, il gardait un maintien irréprochable et un visage de marbre, son cœur battant et ses doutes quant à savoir quelle phrase non trop dénuée de sens il pourrait dire, l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il se sentait comme une collégienne, incapable d'aligner deux mots devant son prof de mathématique, cible de son premier coup de cœur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait décemment accompagner le jeune homme jusque chez son garagiste sans lui décrocher un mot.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il passa la première et sortie du parking tout en bredouillant une amorce de phrase. Le hasard étant ce qu'il est, Lee en fit de même et aucun des deux hommes ne put comprendre la remarque de l'autre.

- Vous disiez Lee ?

- Je pensais que nous nous étions décidé sur le tutoiement.

- Oui, bien sur !

CRETIN, STUPIDE, IDIOT et encore CRETIN !

Voilà les termes par lesquels Wufei Chang s'auto-flagellait dans son esprit.

- Ton garagiste est loin d'ici ?

- Oh, à deux pas de chez moi…. Je voulais dire à une petit quart d'heure d'ici.

- Bien.

Après un instant de silence, Wufei renouvela son effort à sortir de sa coquille. Il ne pouvait pas, juste conduire tout en observant à la dérobée le visage fin du comptable.

- Et toi ?

- Hum ?

- Tu habites loin d'ici ?

- Non. Peut-être un quart d'heure en voiture. Mais comme je viens en bus, cela prend un peu plus de temps. Voir, une bonne demi heure, quand il y a beaucoup de circulation… Les aléas de la vie.

- Mais…

- J'ai une voiture, oui. Je ne m'en sers pour venir que le vendredi quand je pars en week-end. Comme elle est assez âgée, j'essayais de l'utiliser le moins possible. Mais il faut croire que c'était le vendredi de trop pour sa sauvegarde.

- A ce que j'ai pu en voir, avec de bonnes réparations, elle devrait tenir le coup encore quelques temps. Mais ce ne sera pas réparé avant le milieu de la semaine prochaine. Alors comment vas-tu faire pour ce week-end ?

- Annuler. Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Et je dois même avouer que pour une fois, avoir une aussi bonne raison ne me déplait pas.

- Tu vas finir par te croire dans un interrogatoire mais puis-je savoir pourquoi tu dis ca ? Habituellement, les gens sont heureux de partir en week-end loin de chez eux.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vécu d'interrogatoire, alors j'ignore bien à quoi cela peut ressembler pour de vrai. Mais pour l'instant, ta compagnie est agréable et loin de l'image que je me faisais d'un tel événement.

- … « un tel événement », comme celui de me rencontrer au delà de nos bureaux ?

- Grand Dieu, non !

Le rire clair du jeune comptable fut doux aux oreilles de Wufei.

- Alors quoi ?

- Interrogatoire ! Je ne m'imagine pas que ce soit aussi plaisant qu'une discussion à tes cotés.

- Oh.

Il se faisait peut-être des films. Mais à priori, ce n'était quand même pas si mal parti côté approche du comptable de ses rêves. C'est Duo qui se moquerait bien de lui s'il pouvait être témoin de ses premiers pas dans le monde des gens civilisés…

En cette première approche fructueuse, Wufei conduisit comme promis le jeune homme jusqu'à son garagiste. Ce dernier peu presser de fermer boutique, avait alors proposer de retourner aussitôt au siège des Preventers chercher la malade pour l'ausculter et ainsi pouvoir débuter les réparation dés le lendemain. C'est donc avec un brin de regret mais encouragé pour la suite que Wufei était rentré seul chez lui. Seul, pour y passer son samedi en corvée de nettoyage et autre lessive et repassage. Une vraie honna !

Le dimanche, comme toujours depuis le réveil d'Heero, il rejoignit ses amis chez Quatre pour leur brunch dominical. Petite bulle de félicité familiale dans sa vie devenue bien morose.

&&&&&&

En ce lundi matin, Wufei était stressé.

Oui. Encore et toujours. A croire que sa vie n'était plus résumé qu'à cet état de nerf permanent.

C'était à se cogner la tête contre un mur quand on réalisait que pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'était pas dans un pays en guerre à gérer des flux de population fuyant les conflits en abandonnant tous leurs biens derrière eux.

Soupirant pour la énième fois, il se laissa à observer sans le voir le mur faisant face à son bureau. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes encore qu'il comprit qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un face à lui !

- Ca ne vous ressemble pas d'être à ce point dans la lune.

- Plus que vous ne croyez….

Avançant enfin devant lui, Margaret lui tendit son mug de café.

Douce secrétaire de son service qui avait la délicatesse de venir le lui offrir chaque matin à 9h précise depuis qu'elle avait comprit que : non, il ne prenait pas de pause avec tous les autres.

On pouvait croire que c'était en raison d'un rejet de communiquer avec les autres agents Preventers s'occupant comme lui de l'administratif dans les locaux du siège. Ou qu'il était trop consciencieux pour ne pas perdre une seconde de travail. Mais la vraie raison est qu'il aurait aimé se fondre dans une masse qui le lui refusait sans une once de pitié. Lui n'avait rien à raconter de ce qu'il faisait de ces week-ends. Lui n'avait pas de femme, enfants ou autre petite amie pouvant lui fournir des anecdotes à raconter aux collègues. Il n'avait même pas d'animal de compagnie pour comme ils sont définis, lui tenir compagnie une fois sorti du boulot.

Pourquoi en aurait-il eu de toute façon… ? Il était en mission 12 mois sur 12, avant l'accident d'Heero. Et depuis… il ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas le courage.

Mais s'il avait si peur d'un engagement auprès d'un « simple » chat ou chien, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien offrir à une personne voulant vivre à ses cotés ?

- Vous recommencez, lieutenant.

- Je crains de ne pas être de bonne compagnie, ce matin.

- Oh, vous ne différez pas tant des autres lundi.

- Suis-je si transparent pour vous ?

- Pour moi, un peu. Mais pour les autres, je vous rassure, vous restez un véritable mystère impossible à déchiffrer.

- Ca ne me rassure qu'à moitié.

Lui souriant pour toute réponse, Margaret eut la gentillesse d'aborder un sujet anodin, en lui relatant la dernière étourderie de son amie Bérénice, travaillant au service des investigations.

Wufei l'appréciait beaucoup, lui aussi. Depuis son retour d'Ouganda, ces deux jeunes femmes avaient eu le don de lui faire apprécier toutes les soirées et réunions informelles ayant lieu dans leurs locaux. Particulièrement celle qui regroupait tous les collaborateurs pour les fêtes de fin d'année !

Comme quoi, il n'était pas totalement irrécupérable pour se faire quelques amies.

Mais entre se faire deux amies et se dénicher un ou une fiancé, la tache n'avait plus la même difficulté.

- Qu'est-ce que vous penseriez si…

Il allait exprimer sa question dans l'espoir de confier enfin son plus gros dilemme, quand on frappa à sa porte, restée entre ouverte.

- Puis-je entrer ?

Par un énième hasard impensable, l'objet même de sa question se trouvait sous l'encadrement de sa porte.

- Je me suis permit de descendre pour revoir avec vous un léger souci concernant vos dernières fiches de frais.

- Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ?

- Non.

- Non.

Aux réponses synchrones des deux hommes, Margaret eut le bon goût de ne pas rire.

Un simple petit sourire, se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne quitte les lieux, son mug en main.

- En ce cas, je vous laisse à vos chiffres.

La porte consciencieusement refermée, Lee se tourna vers Wufei, les mains moites.

- Je… en toute honnêteté je n'ai aucune question. Je voulais juste vous revoir pour vous remercier pour vendredi soir.

- Vous ? Je croyais qu'on se tutoyait Lee.

- Pardon. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'agir comme ça, alors avec le stress…

Wufei, toujours assis à son fauteuil, chercha les mots justes. Ce que venait de sous-entendre Lee pouvait tant signifier.

- Est-ce à dire que…

- Ecoute, je crois que pour la sauvegarde de ma santé mentale mise à mal toute la durée de ce long week-end, je dois te le dire et tant pis si ça ne te plait pas. Après tout, le prochain bilan comptable de ton service n'est que dans 11 mois et je pourrais très bien l'échanger avec un collègue contre un autre service.

- Tu m'inquiètes.

- Tout dépendra de ta position. Ca fait quelques temps déjà que je t'ai « remarqué ». Dans ce service, il est difficile de faire abstraction de ta présence. Et à la fête de fin d'année, tu avais une telle prestance entouré de ces deux femmes qui ne t'ont pas quitté un instant... Alors j'imagine bien qu'un type comme moi t'importe peu. Mais si d'aventure, il y avait un ouverture, je serais heureux de pouvoir sortir un peu avec toi. Et puis… voir comment cela pourrait évoluer.

- Tu me proposes de sortir avec toi !?

- Je… Oui.

Ne pouvant pas rater la lueur de détermination dans le regard de Lee, Wufei en fut tout chamboulé. Etait-il possible qu'une personne soit aussi stressée que lui sur un tel sujet et en même tant, aussi intéressée par lui ???

- Comment… ?

- Je t'en prie ! Si je te déplait, dit-le franchement. Mais je sais de source sûre que tu ne portes pas de préjugé sur le fait que cette demande provienne d'un homme ou une femme.

- De source sûre ?

- Le lieutenant Sherling vient de rentrer de sa mission au Bangladesh.

Il comprenait mieux l'allusion à la source sûre. Wufei se souvenait parfaitement avoir eu une aventure avec cet homme. Un « black » aux muscles saillant qui - disons-le clairement - lui avait fait prendre son pied les quelques mois de fortes tensions qu'il avait passé lui-même dans ce pays.

- J'espère que la dite source ne s'est pas pavané en détails dans tout l'immeuble…

- Rassure-toi. J'ai eu le plus grand mal à lui arracher l'information. C'est un homme qui ne fait pas état de ses conquêtes à toute personne qui le lui demande.

- hum…

- Alors ?

Complètement perdu dans un tout autre sujet, Wufei eut le bon ton de rougir à la demande. Lee attendait une réponse. Et on pouvait lui reconnaître d'avoir eu le courage d'exprimer clairement ses positions.

- Je….

Wufei, allait dire qu'il ne savait pas. Mais après une nano réflexion, il dut reconnaître que c'était faux. Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait.

- Je suis libre chaque soir de cette semaine. Alors je te laisse choisir celui de ton choix.

- Ce soir ?

- Tu ne perds vraiment pas de temps.

- J'aurais au moins eu la chance de partager une soirée avec toi, si tu changes d'avis dés demain.

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, Wufei le lui concéda. A sa place, il n'aurait pas agit différemment.

- Alors ce soir.

- J'aimerais éviter de trop m'afficher pour l'instant auprès de nos collègues. Aussi, on pourrait rentrer chacun chez soi et se rejoindre, disons… vers 20h au pied de la porte Sud de Chinatown (1) ?

- Ca marche.

- Alors à ce soir.

Souriant comme un enfant, Lee, le quitta tout aussitôt.

Wufei n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir à son tour, de cette si bonne fortune que Margaret était de nouveau dans son bureau.

- Sans vouloir jouer les troubles fêtes, le colonel vous demande au plus vite ! Les bruits de couloir disent que sa fille vient d'accoucher.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Il va vouloir prendre sa journée pour aller la voir et me demander d'aller à sa place au siège des Nations Unis.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie dit !

Trop heureux d'avoir une sortie pour le soir même, Wufei partit sans même un grognement de mécontentement, récupérer l'astreinte de présence pour la journée des réunions hebdomadaires qu'il savait haït au plus grand point par son chef bien aimé.

Mais après tout ce que cet homme avait fait pour lui éviter la cours martiale lors de son coup de sang face au colonel du service des investigations suite à l'accident d'Heero, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui refuser le poste de second du service, proposé avec tant de sollicitude.

&&&&&&&

Wufei rêvassait sans honte sur la projection de son futur dîner quand il arriva enfin aux abords du bâtiment principal des Nations Unis. L'y attendait une journée entière de réunions. Une première au matin pour statuer des budgets de leurs différentes missions en cours et une seconde l'après midi sur le bon suivi de ces mêmes missions et l'organisation de celles à venir. Le point d'orgue de cette semaine, étant de trouver une solution au conflit interne vécu par la colonie L627. Une nano colonie, véritable poussière dans le confins de l'univers. Mais leur section n'avait que faire de l'importance ou non des population à sauver. Et heureusement ! Car ils étaient bien souvent la dernière chance des victimes de tous ces conflits ethniques, guerres civiles et autre rébellion. La grande guerre avait beau être terminée depuis des années, il restait toujours assez de conflit pour générer toujours plus de populations déplacées et d'orphelins à recueillir. Wufei aurait pour cœur aujourd'hui encore de se battre pour détacher l'escadron en transit sur L 530 pour venir en aide à cette population en souffrance.

Pour ce faire, il avait avec lui une partie de ses dossiers conçus la veille au soir. Encore un dimanche gangrené par son travail, faute d'avoir tout autre occupation, une fois rentré seul chez lui.

Soupirant à l'avance pour la difficulté de mise en œuvre pour organiser à des millions de kilomètre de là, l'évacuation des victimes tout en trouvant des représentants des différents partis pour chercher une solution à leurs conflits, Wufei sorti de son véhicule. Il avait eu la chance de trouver une place non loin de l'entrée principale. De quoi éviter l'entrée du parking souterrain et ses tas de points de contrôle qui l'agaçaient prodigieusement. Lui n'avait pas la patience de son colonel sur son point.

Prenant sa serviette contenant son ordinateur portable sous le bras, il se préparait à envoyer un texto à Margaret pour lui demander de ne pas oublier le reste de ses documents quand elle le rejoindrait cet après midi quand le souffle d'une explosion le projeta à l'autre bout de la rue.

Quand il reprit conscience de son environnement, Wufei sentit une main secouer doucement son épaule.

- Monsieur, vous êtes blessé ?

Relevant ses yeux, il vit à ses cotés un couple de civils aux yeux exorbités de panique, voulant bien faire en venant à son secours.

Un petit check-up interne, lui assura qu'il n'avait rien de plus qu'une séries de belles bosses, le souffle d'une explosion l'ayant propulsé à plusieurs centaine de mètre de l'entrée des Nations Unis.

- C'est bon merci.

Se redressant sans difficulté, il fit face au spectacle d'un autre temps. Un trou béant en guise d'entrée du bâtiment international ! Au vu des dégâts, les victimes ne devaient pas manquer ! Mais si le nuage de fumé n'était pas encore retombé, il entendait déjà les sirènes hurlantes des secouristes.

Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Un attentat en pareil lieu ultra sécurisé.

&&&&&&&

Il était 21h passées quand Wufei arriva enfin dans le quartier de Chinatown.

Si seulement, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de demander son numéro de portable à Lee après leur prise de rendez-vous ou juste de lui donner le sien, ils auraient eu un moyen de se contacter pour qu'il puisse le prévenir de son immense retard.

Alors que là…

Il allait forcément croire qu'il lui avait posé un lapin !

Malgré son retard sans nom, Wufei se gara dans le quartier pour se rendre au plus vite au lieu du rendez-vous. Il savait bien que Lee n'y serait plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ne pas s'y rendre. C'était comme un pressentiment, un espoir fou, voir un peu des deux à la fois qui l'y poussait.

Quand il atteint enfin le croisement, il avança d'un bon pas au pied de la haute porte en bois richement décorée et le miracle eut enfin lieu. Assit juste en face sur un banc public, Lee était plongé dans la lecture d'un roman.

Il l'avait attendu !

Les cheveux désordonnés par le vent, les épaules relâchées, il semblait même serein.

- Lee !

Relevant son visage à l'appel de son prénom, le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire teinté d'inquiétude.

- Wufei !!! Comment vas-tu ??

- Je m'excuse de mon retard, je…

- Tu étais en charge de l'attentat aux Nation Unis, je sais !

- Comment ?

- Toutes les chaînes ont retransmis les images du drame et on t'y voyait en discussion sérieuse avec le chef des pompiers. Tu n'as pas été blessé ? Il y a eu tant de mort.

- Non, je n'y étais pas encore entré.

- Je voulais t'appeler pour annuler le rendez-vous mais je n'avais pas ton portable. Alors comme j'ai pensé que tu te sentirais peut-être obligé de venir malgré tout, j'ai préféré t'attendre.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi compréhensif ? Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu poirotes !

- La preuve est que j'ai bien fait. Sans compter qu'un peu d'attente n'est pas grand chose au vu de ce que tu as du vivre toute cette journée.

- Merci.

Réchauffé par cette attention et le fait que Lee se préoccupe autant de lui, Wufei ressentit une chaleur au fond du cœur.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux là, Wufei ?

- Tu as dû déjà manger.

- Non. Je gardais l'espoir que tu viennes.

- Alors trouvons un restaurant, car moi, je meurs de faim !

Les deux hommes choisirent un lieu typique du quartier, se régalant des spécialités de l'ancienne colonie L5. Après quoi, ils se promenèrent un peu dans le quartier toujours en éveil malgré l'heure tardive.

- Wufei ?

- Hum... ?

- Tu me rendrais un service ?

- Bien sur.

- Ma voiture est toujours chez le garagiste. Et vu l'heure, le métro a fermé ses portes. Alors…

- Ce serait une joie pour moi de te reconduire chez toi.

- Ca fait très demoiselle en détresse cette situation.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vois en toi aucune demoiselle.

La remarque confirmant bien qu'il ne le prenait pas pour une fille, Lee l'apprécia à sa juste mesure.

- J'espère avoir l'occasion un jour de te le prouver en de toutes autres circonstances.

Tout aussi satisfait de cette réponse, Wufei les guida jusqu'à son véhicule. Sur le chemin, il se surprit à faire une constatation bien lointaine à ses habitudes !

Pour une fois depuis longtemps, et malgré tous les évènements passés durant cette longue journée, Wufei ne se sentait plus stressé.

* * *

A suivre

(1) Il est connu et fréquent que les grandes villes du monde nomment leur quartier Chinois Chinatown et que ce même quartier soit délimité à ses différentes entrées par de grandes portes en bois, semblable à des portes d'entrée dans les temples shintoïstes (ce qui n'est pas le cas à Paris, mais à Tokyo ou San Fransisco).

mimi yuy

….qui essaie de faire au plus vite pour la suite sans rien garantir sorry u_u


	6. Chapter 5

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins (a) yahoo . fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des go-boys ne m'appartient

Genre : Romance, vie courante et pseudo action…

Retour aux amoureux pour ce nouveau chapitre ^-^ Ou comment passer d'un extrême à l'autre dans cette fanfic définitivement décousue coté transition ^_^''

* * *

**…sur son corps endormi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

x**  
**

Prenant son temps, Heero sortit de la salle des douches collectives pour entrer dans l'espace piscine. Depuis son premier jour au sein de la clinique spécialisée en rééducation, c'était bien là le seul lieu qui n'était pas pour lui emprunt de douleur et de souffrance.

Délaissant le petit bassin où deux kinés s'occupaient avec application de leur patient respectif, il se rendit jusqu'à l'escalier du grand bassin y retrouver sa ligne d'eau réservée.

Depuis trois mois à présent, il s'astreignait à une séance journalière de longueurs. Un entrainement musculaire qu'il pouvait réaliser à défaut de pouvoir encore occuper les salles de sports plus classiques. Si son corps était capable de générer des mouvements, soulagé de son propre poids grâce à l'eau, il n'était pas encore en mesure d'affronter un travail de musculature plus direct, ou même un simple footing. Lui qui avait eu l'habitude de courir chaque matin ou soir pas moins de 10km pour sa mise en forme personnelle... sa vie actuelle en était bien éloignée.

Oubliant toute pensée parasite, Heero ne plongea pas. Il descendit avec attention dans l'eau avant d'attaquer sa première longueur, seulement concentré sur le nombre qu'il devrait réaliser.

Cela avait beau faire des mois qu'il agissait de la sorte, amorcer les premières brasses étaient toujours difficiles. Après tant de mois d'inactivité totale, son corps acceptait toujours aussi mal le moindre mouvement malgré toute son envie. Mais pour parvenir au miracle de sa renaissance, il devait se forcer et tenir le coup. Et sur ce combat, il se jurait de ne pas craquer et de gagner, aussi difficile et long cela puisse être

Fermant ses yeux pour immerger sa tête entre deux brasses afin de soulager sa nuque de la pression de l'eau, Heero progressa à son rythme. A savoir, lentement. Très loin de l'image que l'on aurait pu se faire de lui. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de forcer ses muscles avant qu'ils ne soient bien chauds et détendus. Il n'avait pas toujours été aussi patient. Mais toutes ses précédentes tentatives à vouloir aller plus vite et ainsi trop forcer sur ses membres, s'étaient soldées par des résultats contraires de ceux attendus. Des muscles stressés et froissés qui l'avaient chaque fois empêché de se tenir debout pendant près de trois jours.

Bien au dessus de lui, sur les dernières marches de l'estrade située sur un pan de mur de la piscine couverte du complexe sportif de la clinique militaire, Duo observait aux cotés d'une femme médecin, l'évolution d'Heero. Blonde, aux cheveux retenus en un chignon strict, la femme ayant en charge le dossier « Lieutenant Heero Yuy » depuis son retour dans le circuit normal des soins offerts à tous agents Preventers, prenait quelques notes quant aux progrès établit par son patient.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles Docteur ?

- Il progresse bien. Musculairement, s'il maintient son rythme et ses efforts, il pourra récupérer près de 60% de sa motricité d'ici les trois prochain mois.

- Et pour le reste ?

- Je suppose qu'il est raisonnable d'envisager une année ou deux pour retrouver l'intégralité des capacités d'un homme normal de son âge.

- Je suppose moi, que ce serait déjà exceptionnellement rapide.

- Au terme d'une année oui. Vouloir aller plus vite ne ferait que traumatiser un peu plus son corps dans le sens opposé à ce qu'il a vécu. C'est un peu comme pour un régime, réapprendre dans des temps raisonnable ne sera que le garant d'une meilleure durée et d'une plus grande efficacité sur le long terme.

- Alors nous agirons comme il faut.

- Et de votre coté ? Concernant sa sensibilité corporelle ?

- Cela progresse. Les stimuli classiques ne l'agressent plus du tout.

- Et les moins… classiques ?

- Nous ne sommes pas loin de passer une étape importante les concernant.

- Alors vous deux… ?

- Prenez garde à ne pas sortir de vos attributions médicales, docteur.

- Avouez que vous seriez mille fois plus curieux si nos positions étaient inversées.

- Sans aucun doute.

Amusée par cette réponse et l'absence totale d'attention qu'on lui portait, le médecin n'insista pas plus, se levant pour repartir dans son service. Ce patient-ci avait à ses cotés une personne suffisamment compétente pour qu'elle n'ait pas à veiller sur lui le temps de son exercice.

- Alors à demain docteur Maxwell.

- A demain docteur Hillman.

Ses soixante longueurs terminées, Heero sortit de l'eau, les jambes flageolantes.

Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il vit face à lui, Duo lui tendre une grande serviette de bain pour le sécher. Comme chaque jour, il était venu le chercher pour le ramener chez eux.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- L'eau était bonne ?

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller si tu veux savoir.

- Pas faute d'en avoir envie, mais c'est interdit. Je bafoue déjà le règlement en entrant seulement ici sans être un patient ou médecin traitant.

- hm.

Devant le sourire insistant de Duo, Heero ne se fit pas prier et s'emmitoufla dans la serviette tout en prenant appui sur l'un des avant bras de Duo pour conserver son équilibre.

Lui souriant à son tour en guise de remerciement, il avait conscience d'être toujours plus loin de ses « anciens lui » ! Qu'il s'agisse de l'ex-agent bourru à la solde des Preventers ou de l'ex corps inerte et végétatif, plus une once de sa personne n'était aujourd'hui semblable aux vestiges de ses vies passées.

- Merci.

- De rien, mon cher.

Le raccompagnant jusqu'au pédiluve, Duo l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue avant de le quitter. Lui n'avait pas besoin ni même la possibilité de passer par les vestiaires.

- Je t'attends à la sortie.

Et comme convenu, Duo l'attendait à l'endroit habituel – un banc situé à l'ombre d'un grand saule pleureur près de l'entrée du parc entourant la clinique et ses infrastructures – prêt à le raccompagner chez eux. Mais avant cela, ils patienteraient un bon quart d'heure. Le temps que les jambes d'Heero acceptent à nouveau de le soutenir.

Marcher était une première étape qu'il avait franchie avec douleur. La suivante était de passer le cap des dix minutes de marches. Car pour l'instant, au-delà de ce délai, Heero ne tenait plus, manquant s'écrouler à tout instant qu'il soit avec ou sans sa canne pour le soutenir.

En attendant, Duo et lui décidait généralement de ce qu'ils mangeraient. Projetant de s'arrêter à l'un des restaurants longeant leur chemin du retour, ou envisageant de s'arrêter quelques instant à une épicerie pour acheter de quoi déjeuner dans le confort de leur petite maison. Ce jour-là, le temps était encore un peu frais et le ciel ne présageait rien de bon. Mais les deux hommes bien couverts, ne s'en souciaient guère. Plus encore Heero qui prenait grand soin de se préserver de tous virus et coup de froid en se couvrant plus que nécessaire. La moindre maladie n'aurait fait que compliquer son travail de rémission et il n'avait aucune envie de prendre le risque pour paraître plus fort et résistant qu'il ne l'était encore à ce jour.

- Tu n'as pas trop froids ?

- Non Duo. C'est bon pour moi.

- Bah, moi sans être gelé, je n'ai pas très chaud. Que dirais-tu d'une soupe pour midi ?

- En guise de plat ?

Riant doucement de la remarque, Duo la nia en partie.

- Tout dépend de sa composition. Je sais parfaitement que tu es affamé après ta séance de natation. Mais le traiteur Français qui a ouvert il y a trois semaines, propose de la bouillabaisse.

- C'est une soupe ?

- Plus ou moins… Elle contient surtout de gros morceaux de poisson. De quoi manger bien chaud tout en ayant des portions généreuses pour te caler sans risque.

- Alors oui, pourquoi pas.

- Merci. Ca fait des jours que j'avais envie d'y gouter.

Comme s'il l'empêchait de choisir quoique ce soit pour leur déjeuner.

En trois mois de nouvelles habitudes prises autour de sa rééducation, Heero n'avait jamais vraiment eu à chercher une idée de déjeuner. Chaque midi Duo avait une envie différente des autres journées. Comme s'il connaissait par cœur le menu de tous les restaurants et traiteurs longeant leur chemin du retour. Enfin… Cela avait surtout l'avantage de leur éviter de faire de la cuisine le midi.

D'humeur câline, Heero nicha son visage dans le cou de Duo, avant de le prendre doucement dans ses bras.

- Tu as très froid ?

- Même si ce n'était plus le cas, je ne le nierais, même sous la torture !

- ?

- J'apprécie bien trop d'être réchauffé de la sorte.

Devant le regard lubrique de Duo à son égard, Heero se demandait ce qui pouvait bien encore le bloquer à faire le dernier pas de leur relation charnelle. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être plus qu'une simple question de trouver le bon moment. Et d'être dans le froid au coté d'un parking de visiteur au vu de tous n'en était certainement pas un.

Pourtant, Heero n'oublia pas de déposer un baiser sur la jugulaire d'un Duo conquis avant de s'en éloigner.

- Allons acheter notre pitance et rentrons. J'aimerais éviter la pluie qui se prépare.

Un coup d'œil vers le ciel et Duo vit à son tour de gros nuage gris s'approcher d'eux. Nul doute qu'il y aurait un bel orage d'ici peu.

&&&&&&&

Après s'être copieusement nourrit d'un déjeuner bien chaud et nourrissant, Duo croisa le regard rêveur et satisfait de son compagnon.

Quand Heero avait reprit connaissance après son coma provoqué, Duo n'aurait jamais espéré revoir une telle expression sur son visage. On pouvait l'associé à celle d'un chat au ventre rebondit, se léchant les babines de satisfaction quelques instants avant de se laisser aller à une sieste bien mérité.

D'ailleurs, après la mâtiné de rééducation et leur repas, Heero ne manquait pas de faire un petit somme pour aider son corps à se régénérer en douceur.

Habituellement, il n'était pas enclin à l'accompagner dans cette activité en raison d'un trop plein de sommeil. Mais ayant passé les dernières nuits en recherches médicales pour son retour au travail actif, Duo se sentait prêt à suivre son ami. Histoire de lier l'utile à l'agréable, il laissa Heero ranger leur vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle le temps de se rendre dans leur chambre y préparer les lieux pour un exercice qu'Heero ne lui refusait jamais.

Une fois la cuisine rangée et le reste de la demeure des plus acceptable, Heero fit glisser son fauteuil qu'il ne quittait pas de retour de ses séances de rééducation, pour se rendre dans leur chambre.

Comme il le pressentait, Duo y avait repoussé leur couette épaisse pour dégager une partie du lit. Au vu de la bouteille de lotion sur la table de nuit, le message était limpide.

Revenant de la salle de bain en tenue légère, Duo lui sourit de bon cœur.

- Prêt pour une petite séance d'exercices sur les sens corporels ?

Pour toute réponse, Heero acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Après son réveil, la médication donnée par Duo pour contrecarrer les effets du Kristal, avait eu pour conséquence d'inverser la tendance et de rendre à son corps une sensibilité accrue aux limites du tolérable. Le moindre frôlement de son corps était alors ressentit comme une coupure, le moindre choc provoquait d'importants hématomes… Progressivement, il avait plus ou moins retrouvé toute sa sensibilité. Mais entre son année passée à ne plus rien ressentir et les quelques mois où chaque contact était devenu synonyme de blessures, sa psy et son médecin traitant lui avait conseillé des séances de thérapie physique afin qu'il puisse de nouveau se réhabituer à son corps, sans qu'il ne soit plus synonyme de douleur.

Cela se traduisait plus simplement par des séances de massage durant lesquels Duo, engagé volontaire pour effectuer les dits massages, lui permettait de ressentir de nouveau chaque parcelle de son corps, pour qu'il se le réattribue complètement. Duo étant Duo, cette thérapie avait depuis le tout début prit des tournants plus sensuels que professionnels. Instants de volupté où seul le touché était de mise. Une démarche qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avaient eu la volonté de se refuser. Bien au contraire.

Dans la chambre plongée par la pénombre de l'orage à venir, Duo alluma quelques bougies savamment positionnées pour leur offrir une atmosphère apaisante et reposante. Se déshabillant totalement sans empressement ni pudeur, Heero se positionna ensuite sur le ventre, refusant toujours inconsciemment de rester trop longtemps allongé sur le dos.

Aussitôt, des mains déposèrent une lotion, leur permettant de glisser sans à-coup sur la peau laiteuse. Effectuant leur forfait tout en douceur et juste pression.

Duo pouvait apercevoir malgré l'obscurité de la chambre au volet fermé, les yeux clos d'Heero. Il savait qu'à cet instant, ce dernier fermait ainsi la porte de sa pudeur pour se plonger tout entier dans les sensations de douceur et volupté qu'il lui offrait de ressentir.

Et plus que tout au monde, Duo se donnait de la peine pour agir au mieux.

Il était lui-même encore bien trop traumatisé par les effets pervers que sa médication avait eu sur son compagnon. Certes Heero avait grâce à elle, retrouvé la mobilité toute théorique de son corps. Mais cela avait engendré une telle souffrance !

Aussi avait-il conscience que cette thérapie était nécessaire pour eux deux. Heero y retrouvait le sentiment que son corps pouvait encore lui procurer du bien être. Tandis que lui se prouvait qu'il pouvait aussi apporter ce bien être à celui qu'il avait torturé des mois durant dans leur processus de rééducation. Un bienfait complet pour les deux protagonistes de ces séances.

- Duo…

Amusé de voir Heero ainsi perdu dans son plaisir, Duo décida de descendre un peu plus ses mains devenues taquines au creux des reins du métis. D'une pression, il le sentit se tendre avant d'être parcouru par d'innombrables frissons de plaisir. Renouvelant deux fois son acte, l'absence de tout reproche, lui intima de ne pas gâcher une telle occasion d'offrir un peu plus encore à celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Se penchant au dessus du corps détendu, Duo chuchota sa demande pour ne pas casser l'ambiance feutrée.

- Tournes toi bab.

Suivant la demande, Heero entrouvrit ses yeux aqueux et rêveurs pour apercevoir le sourire souriant de bonheur de Duo.

Bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de leur première séance, Heero leva sa main pour caresser les lèvres rosées. Cela faisait maintenant si longtemps.

Si longtemps que Duo ne cessait d'être présent à ses cotés. Toujours là pour lui, depuis le tout départ. Toujours là pour le seconder, le soigner, l'aimer.

Les confidences du natté quand il avait reprit possession de son corps, l'avaient ému plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il s'était sentit si souvent abandonné par tous durant son état végétatif. Comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'ils avaient agit tous les quatre avec tant de force et de persévérances pour le sauver.

Si Wufei avait exprimé ses reproches quant aux choix qu'ils avaient fait de ne rien lui dire pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, lui n'avait pas d'opinion sur la question.

Duo lui avait juste redonné vie et de cette seule certitude Heero s'en était sentit dépendant.

Prit d'une envie qu'il refusa cette fois-ci encore de réprimer, il souleva légèrement son visage pour happer avec envie les lèvres tant observées du natté.

D'abord surpris, Duo se laissa faire sans pour autant approfondir le baiser offert.

Il n'osait pas agir de peur d'effrayer Heero.

Il avait tant attendu un signe de la sorte depuis sa rémission.

N'ayant lui aucune envie de rester dans leur position actuelle, Heero repoussa Duo sur le dos pour échanger leur place et approfondir un peu plus encore leur baiser en réclamant une entrée aux lèvres offertes. Glissant une langue taquine à la rencontre de sa sœur, Heero ne sut si le gémissement qui en sortit provenait de lui même ou de Duo. Le contact était si grisant, si électrifiant.

S'écartant à regret par manque d'air, il glissa ses mains autour du visage serein de Duo.

Alors seulement Heero rouvrit des yeux qu'il n'avait pas prit conscience de fermer. Concentré sur le bien fait de ce baiser, il découvrit sous ses paupières lourdes l'image d'un ange. Celle de son ange gardien. L'homme qui l'avait sortit de l'enfer de son corps rigide.

A cette image se superposa celle qui resterait à jamais gravé dans ses rétines. La vue d'un Duo venant de réapparaître dans sa vie et qui lui caressait avec douceur sa joue. Un geste intime que cette fois-ci, il sentait et ressentait au plus profond de son corps, le poussant à refermer ses yeux pour mieux vivre encore ce geste emprunt de tant de nostalgie.

Alors ce fut Duo qui le repoussa sans mal ni mouvement brusque sur le dos pour le recouvrir de tout son corps. Et sans qu'ils n'échangent le moindre mot, il reprit l'exercice, recouvrant sa peau entière non plus de ses mains expertes mais de ses lèvres affamées et aimantes.

Se laissant totalement aller à ce plaisir électrique mêlé de frissons qui parsemaient son corps à mesure que les baisers progressaient sur son corps, Heero laissa fuir un râle plus qu'un soupire de bien être de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Revenant à ces dernières, Duo ne se priva pas de le prier, son baiser terminé de ne surtout rien retenir.

Lui dévorant une oreille rougit par son action, il lui murmura de se laisser aller à l'expression de toutes ses réactions ! Qu'il ne camoufle rien sous un voile de pudeur. Qu'il devait laisser son corps s'exprimer sans le contraindre à la moindre retenue.

- Ne garde rien en toi… Laisse-moi t'entendre me dire ce que tu désirs…

- …im… impossible…

Curieux de cette réponse, Duo ne se releva qu'infiniment pour en demander l'explication.

- Il m'est impossible de trouver des mots quand tu agis de la sorte.

Amusé par cette réponse et plus encore par les mains devenues impatientes qui lui enlevaient son tee-shirt large, Duo renouvela ses caresses d'un corps à corps, s'extirpant sans mal de son boxer, pour qu'aucun tissu ne vienne plus à les séparer. Une fois fait, il s'allongea de nouveau de tout son long sur le corps détendu d'Heero.

- Alors laisse juste la bête qui est en toi s'exprimer. Râle, cri aussi fort que tu le ressens.

Le lui disant Duo donna consciemment un coup de rein sur son aine, qui eu pour effet immédiat de faire effectivement crier Heero. Leurs sexes bandés se pressaient l'un contre l'autre au moindre de leur mouvement.

- Casse ce mur de silence qui n'existe plus entre toi et moi. Tu en as besoin. Ton corps en a besoin. Laisse-toi aller… pour nous… pour moi…

Et à nouveau son action eut pour effet de le pousser à relâcher sa voix.

Jouant de la sorte aussi souvent que nécessaire, Duo eu la satisfaction de faire monter le désir et l'envie à son partenaire, tant et si bien que d'un dernier mouvement vif et appuyé il les fit jouir tout deux, par la simple pression commune de leur deux corps.

Sachant Heero encore fragile sur le plan nerveux au sens le plus médical du terme, il suivit cet instant de rupture d'une série de douces caresses, englobant de tout son corps celui à présent recroquevillé sur soit d'Heero. Il lui faudrait pendant longtemps le couvrir ainsi de murmures rassurant et de caresses apaisantes pour calmer une bonne fois pour toute, son corps tendu.

C'était une telle avancée ce qu'ils venaient de vivre !

Bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait été vain quant à leur attirance mutuelle, jamais encore ils n'avaient franchis le cap des simples mains perdues et embrassades amicales un poil plus appuyées

Hors là ! Non seulement, Heero avait de lui-même fait le premier pas pour un baiser qu'on ne partage qu'entre amant. Mais il s'était suivi d'un acte charnel, qui certes dénué de toute fusion n'en restait pas moins extrêmement fort et intime.

Cette étape franchie, Heero n'aurait bientôt plus aucun mal à définitivement ré-accepter son corps tout entier comme sien. Et alors qu'il pensait à tout cela, Duo sentit son cœur se serrer d'amour quand Heero se détacha de lui pour mieux revenir dans ses bras. Sachant pertinemment qu'il refusait de rester sur le dos, il reçu avec plaisir, le corps de son compagnon entre ses bras. Heero s'y installa sans équivoque pour mieux s'endormir sa tête reposant délicatement sur son torse, à l'endroit même de son cœur battant, ses jambes sciemment emmêlées aux siennes.

Malgré l'heure inappropriée pour une sieste imprévue le concernant, Duo n'en rejeta pas pour autant la demande implicite. Aussi, il fit en sorte qu'ils soient tous deux au mieux en les essuyant succinctement de quelques mouchoirs avant de les recouvrir de leur couette restée à sa portée sur le coté du lit. Enfoui dans leur chaleur commune, il se permit à son tour de somnoler et finalement s'endormir, trop heureux d'avoir à nouveau à ses cotés l'homme qu'il aimait vivant, définitivement et irrémédiablement vivant.

* * *

A suivre

Tout cela semble n'avoir aucun rapport et pourtant, si si, chaque chapitre apporte sa pierre à l'édifice final ;D

Merci de votre patience au vu de mes updates peu rapides ^_^''

mimi yuy


End file.
